A Girl With 3 Uncles and 1 Dad
by guardianranger
Summary: Devon is a lucky girl with 3 uncles and a dad that loves her. She is the adopted daughter to James Diamond,this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Devon Hope Ryan Diamond.

Meet Devon Hope Ryan Diamond, the adopted daughter to James Diamond. She isn't an average normal child, has a muscle disorder and alot of medical issues. Was 3 years old when placed into a foster home, because of her mother died of an overdose on drugs. Her father had died in the line of duty.

Devon was only 10 years old when adopted by James Diamond of Big Time Rush. The boys are only in their late 20's, all going into different careers directions.

James Diamond living in a huge mansion because of his acting and singing contract, Carlos Garcia is now a stunt man and teacher, who sometimes is with James in his new movies, Logan Mitchell is a doctor and Kendall Knight is a teacher.

My 3 uncles who are Logan, Kendall and Carlos live with us in our huge mansion.

I'm 12 years old now, been living with Big Time Rush for the past 2 years old. I have met some of their friends, Gustavo who is still sometimes calls them for something at the studio.

Right now I'm currently in my english class trying to listen to what Mr. Jones is trying to say.

Mr. Jones sees that something was wrong with Devon by the look on her face. "Ms. Diamond! Is there something wrong with what I'm saying?"asked Mr. Jones.

Devon could hear some of her classmates laughing and whispering. Seeing some of her classmates were jealous-when finding out who her dad in the first place. "No! Mr. Jones there's nothing wrong"answered Devon who suddenly bolted out of her seat she was sitting in and racing out of the classroom.

Devon is standing outside of her uncle Kendall's classroom doorway, he teaches world history and study hall.

Kendall Knight was on duty for study hall, when Devon came racing into the classroom with tears.

Devon two best friends who are sons to Camille Roberts and Jo Taylor were in that classroom, they stood up from their seats and walked towards Devon who was crying.

"Devon! What's wrong?"asked luke adopted son to Jo Taylor.

"There's no way I'm writing a story about my life"cried Devon.

Luke and Julian looked at each other, they knew what Devon was talking about.

"Mr. Knight! Might want to talk to Mr. Jones about what we are supposed to do about our life story which is due in two weeks"said Julian Roberts.

Kendall Knight nods his head, doesn't like to see his niece upset. He whispers something to Devon who shakes her head. As you see Julian and Luke aren't in Devon english class, they have Mr. Jones for 3rd period.

Kendall gives Devon a written note to take back to Mr. Jones. "Devon! Come back here after your last class we will talk about it"said Kendall whispering to Devon. Seeing the English class was her last class for the day.

Devon nods her head and hugs Luke and Julian and walks out of the doorway to go back to English class.

Mr. Jones wasn't sure why Devon had raced out of the classroom.

One of the students saids something, just as Devon walks back in and hands him the note from her uncle.

"It's not our fault that Devon is weak, no wondered she doesn't have anyone who wants her"said Violet smiling a bit.

Devon had frozed when handing Mr. Jones the note. She angrily turns slams her hands in front of Violet. "YOUR WRONG! YOU KNOW NOTHING"Yelled Devon turning her back towards Mr. Jones. "I'M NOT DOING THIS STUPID REPORT! DON'T CARE IF YOU GIVE ME A F, BUT THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING IT"Yelled Devon storming out of the classroom again, heading towards the office to call her father.

James actually was just getting to the studio, when the phone rings of course. "Hello!"said James .

"Dad! Can you come and get me from school?"cried Devon who was upset.

James found out what was going on, because one of the other teachers-Camille Roberts James teaches-drama class was walking in the hallway and overheard everything going on.

"Mr. Diamond! Think you need to talk to Mr. Jones about the assignment he gave our children"said Camille explaining everything to James.

"Mr. Knight and Mr. Garcia! Do they know?"asked James wondering if his two best friends knew about it.

"Assuming they know, since Luke and Julian are in his study hall"said Camille who was trying to get Devon to calm down a bit.

James could hear Devon say something, since school was over with. "Don't care if I get a F on the project"said Devon.

Camille was talking to Kendall and Carlos who were leaving their classes and they were told by Julian in what happen.

Kendall Knight knelt down in front of his niece. "Devon! Your not going to get a F on the project, we will work something out with Mr. Jones"answered Kendall.

Carlos nods his head argeeing.

Logan came to pick them up from school, seeing they only had 2 cars. He heard what happen to his niece, wasn't quite happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mr. Jones, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, James who had to leave the studio so he could to his daughter's teacher and Devon were talking in Carlos office.

"Mr. Jones! Please explain why Devon would be upset about this assignment you have assigned to the students?"asked Carlos who was wondering why his niece was upset.

Mr. Jones groans he heard alot of rumors about Big Time Rush. "So! Are the rumors true?"asked Mr. Jones wondering.

"Rumors about what?"asked Kendall arms folded across his chest.

Mr. Jones not sure what to say. "Devon lives with four guys in a huge house?"asked Mr. Jones.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James glared at each other in the face.

Before they could say anything, Devon stands up and glares at her english teacher. "WHAT BUSINESS IS THAT YOURS! ARE YOU SAYING THAT THEY ARE UNFIT PARENTS? YOU NO NOTHING BUT RUMORS OR LIES IN WHAT PEOPLE SAY ABOUT MY FAMILY"Yelled Devon slowly walking towards the office doorway of Carlos office.

"Look! It's just a strange to be living with 4 guys"said Mr. Jones.

"Mr. Jones! We aren't here to talk about us"said James who wasn't happy at the moment.

"We are here to talk about that assignment you assigned to the students"answered Carlos.

"Please explain why our niece is upset?"said Logan not happy one bit.

Mr. Jones explains. "Every year we do this contest, where the students write about their life that's all. I didn't know it would upset Devon"said Mr. Jones.

"Ok! Is there any way Devon can do another project, so she doesn't get a F in the class?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Mr. Jones shakes his head. "Sorry! No not really, unless she changes classes"said Mr. Jones standing up and walking out of the office.

The 4 guys met Devon at the entrance of the school.

Camille, Luke and Julian were with Devon talking among each other.

"Devon! How did the meeting go?"asked Julian who was wondering.

Devon shakes her head. "Mr. Jones is still going to make me do the stupid project, although did mention I could just change classes"said Devon drinking some water.

"That's not fair, he doesn't understand what you been through"answered Luke.

"Devon! Here come the guys"said Camille pointing to Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall coming out of the school.

"Camille! Thanks for watching her for us"said Logan.

"Your welcome, Julian we should get home your father is going to wondered where we are"said Camille waving towards her son to hurry up.

Julian hugs Devon around the shoulders.

Couple hours later, Logan, Kendall and Carlos were worried about Devon she hasn't said one word since coming home from school a couple hours ago.

James had to get back to the studio to complete some singing part.

Devon had gone upstairs to start her homework. Meaning her english project she was currently working on. Had already finished her other homework during lunch and study hall.

Logan and Kendall were busy in the kitchen just finishing the touches for dinner.

James gotten home around 8:00pm, man was he pretty tired. "Hello! Anyone home?" Boy I'm hungry"said James heading into the family room.

Where he found his friends watching television, didn't see Devon anywhere. "Where's Devon?"asked James who was worried.

"Upstairs working on her project"answered Kendall.

James looked at the clock. "It's like 8:00, did she eat anything?"asked James.

Carlos puts his hands up in the air. "Wouldn't go up there, she threw her math book at me"said Carlos rubbing his arm.

"That's not like her, she hasn't said one word since coming home today"said Logan.

"James! There's some chicken and salad on the table"said Kendall.

James heads upstairs to check on Devon first, he understands what his daughter is going through right now.

Devon didn't even hear the knock on the door. She was currently listening to some music in her ears while writing the first chapter on her life story.

1. What is your name?

My name is Devon Hope Ryan Diamond the adopted daughter to James Diamond who was in a band called Big Time Rush.

2. Who are you family members?

I had a father who was killed in the line of duty. He had joined the air force academy so we could a place to live. But when he was killed in the line of duty, my birth mother just wasted her money on drugs.

Was place into a foster home, because none of my parents-siblings knew about me being born to begin with. That was when I was only 3 years old, by the time I was 10 years old.

At the age of 10 years old, I was adopted by James Diamond of Big Time Rush. Have 3 uncles-who are wonderful to me, even through we aren't blood related. Have a grandma who lives in Minnesota at the moment.

Devon was writing the first 2 questions she had written down for her story.

"Devon! Honey how are you doing?"asked James who was standing in his daughter's huge bedroom area.

Devon didn't even hear him come into the room, since she was listening some music on her cd player.

Logan, Carlos and Kendall were standing by the doorway watching in what was going on.

"James! Devon can't hear you"answered Carlos who points to Devon who get's up to plug her earplugs into the boom box.

"Devon! Are you hungry?"asked Kendall who was worried.

Devon turns around and screams. "What are you doing here?"asked Devon who was looking at her family members.

"Carlos! Said you threw a math book at him earlier"said James.

"Sorry! Uncle Carlos just wanted to finish some of my project which is due in 2 weeks"answered Devon.

"Devon! Have been looking at your class schedule, noticed you don't have drama down"said Kendall.

"Luke and Julian are in that class together, don't think Camille would mind if you take that class instead of doing the english project"said Carlos, Kendall and Logan at once.

James looks at Devon in the face..

Author's Note: Even through Devon is only 12 years old in this story. She skip a few grades up and is in the 8th grade, while Julian and luke are in the 9th grade.

Devon is thinking about it. "OK! I guess it wouldn't hurt to try drama class. But how are we going to do that? Tomorrow we get out of school early, because it's parents and teachers talking about our stuff we do in school"said Devon sitting back down on the desk.

James smacks his head, he totally forgot about that meeting after school.

Logan wasn't due to work until two days later. "James! Can go in for you"said Logan.

Devon looks at her uncles in the face and James. "Understand you have work to do, shouldn't have called you today"said Devon heading into the bathroom.

James followed Devon into the bathroom, since his daughter has some medical issues he is usually the one who helps her. "Devon! It's ok I'm not mad"said James.

Devon tense a bit. "Ouch!"said Devon trying to do some pull ups to help with her muscles a bit.

Logan came into the bathroom when he heard Devon say ouch. "Devon! Let me take a look at your legs"said Logan.

Devon sitting down on her bed-with James helping.

Devon's legs were a little bit swollen.

"I will get some ice"said Kendall racing downstairs to the kitchen area.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey! Everyone it's Devon again.

Uncle Kendall came back with the ice, Uncle Logan wrap it up and put it on one of my swollen leg.

"Devon! Why didn't you say your leg was hurting?"asked Logan wrapping the ice before placing it on my swollen leg.

Devon was leaning against her pillow. "I didn't want to wake anyone up like at 2:00 in the morning"said Devon tensing a bit.

Logan stands up quickly from the bed. "Devon! Will need to stay off that leg for a couple days, unless you have to used the bathroom"said Logan.

Devon sat up quickly. "What about school tomorrow?"asked Devon who was wondering.

"We will take care of that issue for you devon"said Carlos who had carried Devon downstairs.

Kendall and James were downstairs reheating the dinner up.

Carlos sat Devon down on a chair with her leg up in one of the spare chairs in the kitchen.

"Here! Devon here is some chicken and salad"said Kenall placing it in front of Devon.

Devon stares at the food and just pushes it around.

James was already eating and getting some milk to go with the dinner. He turns around to sit down at the table.

Devon had slip out of the kitchen and hop upstairs to her bedroom. She just couldn't eat anything right now.

Logan was in the bathroom, Kendall was talking to Camille Roberts James-about Devon switching classes.

Carlos was upstairs getting something from his bedroom, when noticing Devon slowly walking to her bedroom. "Devon! How did you get upstairs? Just carried you like 15 seconds ago"said Carlos worried.

Devon who was already in her pj's turned towards her uncle. "Crawl up the stairs"answered Devon sitting on her bed.

Carlos races towards the kitchen to find the others, he came in just as James saids something.

"Wait a minute where's Devon?"asked James.

Carlos comes racing into the kitchen. "Devon is upstairs in her bedroom"said Carlos.

Logan, Kendall and James-who had forgotten the milk raced upstairs to Devon's bedroom.

In which case-Devon was already asleep-with her music on to help.

Logan, Kendall, James who had walked into the room to check on his daughter and Carlos they were standing by the couch.

"I hope she didn't climb those stairs"answered Logan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Devon had awaken up during the night and looked at her clock it was about 6:00 in the morning. She couldn't go back to sleep, slowly walked downstairs, even through not suppsed to be on the stairs.

Carlos was coming from his bathroom, when seeing Devon walking towards the stairs. He didn't want to wake up the other guys, so saw Devon on the fourth steps on the stairs.

Devon thought she heard a noise upstairs. She continue her way towards the front door area, quick wrote a note and left the house.

Carlos didn't at first know what to do, so he raced towards the front door of the house and read the note. "Crap! Devon come back"shouted Carlos who by accident with his shouting-cause the others come racing towards outside of the house.

"Carlos! What's the shouting for?"asked Kendall yawning.

"Why are you shouting at 6:30 in the morning? School doesn't start unitl 8:30"said Logan.

Carlos breathing very hard-shoves the note that Devon wrote to the guys. "Just read the note"said Carlos drinking some water.

After reading the note from Devon who left for school early.

Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James raced upstairs to get dress and go get Devon.

"Don't understand why Devon didn't wake us up?"asked Carlos yawning.

"Did the note say anything else?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

"Sorry! For letting you guys down, but I need to do to school early and talk to Mr. Jones and Mrs. Camille James alone. Don't come after me please"said Devon signing her name down on the note.

"Devon knowing her she probably wento Camille's house to talk to her. because it's too early to talk to Mr. Jones at school"said Logan who was driving the car.

Logan was right through, Devon was currently sitting in Camille's kitchen drinking some tea.

Camille, Gary-her husband and Julian were already awake.

"Devon! Honey what's wrong?"asked Camille.

Devon looks at her aunt Camille in the face. "Would it be ok I switch english class to do drama? I really don't think about taking the english class with everyone glaring at me in school"said Devon shaking.

Julian noticed the way that Devon was shaking. He hugs Devon around the shoulders. "Just tell me whose been teasing you, I will go punch them in the brains"answered Julian.

Gary looks over to his wife who is busy making breakfast.

Camille calls the guys just to let them know that Devon was at her house.

Logan pulls the car right in front of Camille's home, when the cell-phone rings. He answers it. "Ok! Thanks for letting us know Camille. Do you want us to take Devon home? Because we are right outside your house"said Logan.

Camille saids something to Logan. "No! Just one of you guys pick Devon up from school later"drinking some orange juice. "Yes! Devon told me you didn't want her to go to school but she insists in talking to Mr. Jones"said Camille.

Logan hangs up the phone.

"Logan! What did Camille want?"asked James about to knock on the door of the house.

"James! Don't knock on the door, Camille said that Devon insists in going to school and talking to Mr. Jones. Said one of us will pick Devon up from school today, since it's the parent and teacher conference"answered Logan telling his friends this.


	5. Chapter 5

Parent and Teacher Conference:Part I

Here is Devon's teachers-names Mr. Jones-well not anymore, since she is now in Camille Roberts-drama class. Mr. White-Math, Mr. Garcia-Gym, Mr, Kendall Knight-World History and Ms. Chase for Science.

She would had a theology teacher, but he was out helping his wife-since they had their second child. So he was out for the rest of the year for now.

Kristy Lee was there waiting for Devon, she is friends with Luke, Julian, daughter to Dak Devon-who is a single father, since the death of her mother. Actually is adopted by Dak Devon, since her mother died when she was only 7 years old at the time, just never told Dak he was a father to begin with.

Casey Stetson-nothing like her father-Jett who still jealous of Big Time Rush. Yes! He was kicked off New High School Series for something. Yes! She is adopted like her friends are. Although haven't seen much of them, because she lives with her mom in Flordia-who is a lawyer who moves around alot.

Right now she is living with her father, because her mother was in a hospital and won't be out for some time.

Knows about Devon's medical issues. Actually sees Devon standing outside of Mr. Jones classroom with a paper in her hands. "Devon! How are you?"asked Casey who races towards Devon of course.

Carlos and Kendall had gotten there early and saw their niece hugging Casey-who is the daughter to Jett Stetson.

They both heard Devon laughing at something that Casey must had said to their niece.

"Casey! How are you?"asked Julian racing towards the girls.

Kristy and Luke are coming over to the group.

"Casey! When did you get back?"asked Luke who was wondering.

"5 days ago, Mom is in the hospital, so I'm staying with Jett-who doesn't deserved to be a dad"answered Casey who was showing her arm out towards the group.

Devon turns and sees her two uncles coming towards them.

"Casey! You shouldn't be staying with that jerk"exclaimed Kristy who was angry at Jett.

"Kristy! I don't have any other place to stay, while mom is in the hospital"said Casey.

Kristy calls her dad-who was doing a song for some vampire thing."Thanks! See you later, love ya!"answered Kristy.

The rest of the group stares at Kristy who hugs Casey around the shoulders. "Dad! Said you can stay with us permanently. He already knows about your mom being in the hospital. Reason why your mom left Jett in the first place, because he was violent"said Kristy telling Casey this information.

Casey hugs Kristy around the shoulders. "Thanks! Kristy"said Casey.

"What are friends for"said Kristy.

Julian and Luke noticed the paper in Devon's hands.

"Devon! What are you holding?"asked Luke.

Before anyone could say anything, Mr. Jones poke his head out of the doorway. He already knows that Devon won't be in his class anymore.

"Ms. Diamond! Already know your not taking English class anymore. But! Is there a reason your standing outside of my classroom?"asked Mr. Jones.

Carlos was the only who saw Devon hand Mr. Jones a piece paper in his hands.

"Here! Mr. Jones finish that project for you"said Devon.

Luke, Julian and Kristy were surprised that Devon actually finished the assignment in 1 day.

Mr. Jones was speechless of course.

Devon saids something. "Just read it first, then you can decided if you want to throw it out. There's not really anything important-but it's up to you since your the teacher"answered Devon walking towards her next class which was history with her uncle.

Casey was in that class with her. "Devon! What did you give Mr. Jones?"asked Casey who was wondering.

"Mr. Jones had assignment us students to do a project about our life. My life isn't important, since not many people know about my issue"said Devon sitting down.

Candance was in the history class and raise her hand up in the class. Since Class was starting.

Mr. Kendall Knight looks at Candance-since she is the daughter of one of the Jennifers ."Candance! Is there something you want?"asked Mr. Knight.

"Devon! Is drinking in the class?"asked Candance wanting Devon to get into trouble with Mr. Knight.

Only thing that Devon was drinking was Water, because of her medical issues. She was going to say something to Candance but stop.

Mr. Knight knows his niece wants to say something to Candance. "Candance! Ms. Diamond has special reasons to have water with her in the classes she is taking"said Mr. knight.

Candance smiles a bit to herself. "How do you know she's not drinking Alochol?"asked Candance.

Casey turns to glare at Candance. "What is your problem?"demanded Casey.

Candance stands up. "My problem is that Devon doesn't deserved to be the daughter of Big Time Rush"yelled Candance.

Devon stands up quickly. "I WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP"Yelled Devon who swears a bit in the history class.

Candance stands up. "What are you going to do about it? Running towards the loser of a dad"said Candance.

Casey stands up-tensing a bit-in What Jett did to her arms. She texted Kristy, Julian and Luke to help with the situation.

"Ms. Carter! Take this to the office"said Mr. Knight giving Candance a note for the principle.

Candance makes a scene in the class.

Mr. Knight saids somethings. "Students! You made take your things to the library"handing them slips to take to the library.

Candance storms towards the office in a hurry. Not wanting to deal with the group of friends.

Kristy, Luke and Julian had raced out of gym-they had together.

"Casey! What happen?"asked Kristy who had raced into the history class.

"Candance! That's what happen"answered Casey angrily.

Both Luke and Julian were with Devon who was starting to shake again. Kendall knelt down near Devon's home.

"Devon! Will have Logan come get you, think it's best go home for the rest of the day"answered Kendall calling Logan on the phone.

Devon collapses onto the floor.

Logan came racing into the classroom-he was told in what happen.

"I will let mom know you won't be attending her class for today"answered Julian heading back towards his 3 class.

Few Hours later, Devon was asleep on the couch at her home. Logan was worried about his niece, decided to check on one of her legs.

One of her leg was swollen a bit.

Logan shakes his head, knew that James was at work. But texted James anyway to let him know what happen.

Now that School was over for the day, Logan really didn't want to leave Devon home by herself.

"Devon! Honey will have to come with me to school"said Logan sitting near Devon who was eating a sandwich in the kitchen.

Devon nods her head, and limps to the car.

Logan shakes his head.

James was there, he made sure could be there for his daughter. Gotten the text from Logan and Kendall of course.

Logan gotten a text from James he was already at school.

"Devon! Looks like James will be at the teacher meeting"answered Logan this time he wasn't driving the car, one of their guards was driving the car to the school.

Jett Stetson and Dak Devon were among the parents there at the school. Jett was having a huge fight in the school cafeteria-since that's where Kristy, Casey, Julian and Luke were doing their homework-that was assigned to them yesterday.

Jett was yelling at Dak for something. "No! You can't take my daughter away from"shouted Jett.

Dak with his guards incase something happen. "Actually! I have a signed custody papers signed by your ex-fiance-who give me the rights to be the guardian of Casey Bradley. You won't get a chance to get custody rights towards your daughter"answered Dak angrily.

Jett knew he couldn't get custody papers over his bitch daughter. Seeing his ex-fiance Molly Bradley was a lawyer to begin with. "FINE! MY DAUGHTER WAS A BRAT TO BEGIN WITH. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY MOLLY DIDN'T GET AN ABORTION TO START WITH, I NEVER WANTED TO BE A FATHER"Yelled Jett leaving the school.

Casey was shocked of the way Jett said those words. Dak turns towards his daughter's friends and noticed the way Casey was shaking very hard.

Devon was limping towards them of them. "Don't mind Mr. Stetson! He's doesn't deserve to be a father, who abuses his rights"answered Devon sitting down near her friends.

Dak sat down in front of Casey. "Devon! Is right, your mom asked me to adopted you if something were going to happen to her"said Dak smiling at Casey.

Casey smiles back. "So! I'm assuming you would be my dad right?"asked Casey wondering.

"Yes! But will understand if that's will be hard for you it's ok"said Dak hugging Kristy who was sitting across Casey.

Carlos met Logan, and James who were going to be there for Devon teachers.

Mr. Jones met them of course. "Hello! Devon, May I speak to you alone for a moment?"asked Mr. Jones.

Devon standing up limping a bit because of her leg bothering.

"Wondered what that jerk wants with our cousin?"asked Luke who was wondering.

Mr. Jones saids something to Devon. "Ms. Diamond! There wasn't a need to write the assignment, but since your one of 10 students who turned it early. I won't say say anything until the special night"said Mr. Jones.

Devon nods her head.

Mr. Jones turns towards Devon who was heading towards her family members and friends who were waiting for her. "Oh! Mr. Diamond even through Devon isn't taking my classes anymore, she passed the class"answered Mr. Jones walking back towards his classroom.

Devon sightly moves a bit and said somethings."Ouch!"answered Devon sitting back down at the table.

Logan,Carlos and James racing towards Devon in a flash.

"Dad! I'ts ok just moved a bit"said Devon flashing her two uncles a smile.

Mr. Kendall Knight comes to get his friends to talk about Devon progess in his class.

Seeing part of the cafeteria was being used for the conferences-for those who don't have a class room.

"So! Mr. Knight how is Devon doing in history?"asked Carlos who wondered.

"Can you explain what happen in history class?"asked James wondering.

"Ms. Carter said something about Ms. Diamond drinking in class"said Kendall.

"Devon has permission because of a medical issue"said Logan who had signed the note to begin with.

"Well Ms. Carter said how do you know it doesn't have alochol in it"said Kendall telling his friends.

"Did you by any chance tell Candance parents this?"demanded James.

"Yes! They aren't happy the way Candance, Violet and Deborah have been saying about Devon"said Kendall.

Since Candance, Violet and Deborah are cousins.


	6. Chapter 6

Parent And Teacher Conference:Part II

"So! Mr. Knight how is my daughter doing in your class? Besides the others students saying things behind her back"asked James who was wondering.

Mr. Kendall Knights smiles at his friends. "Matter of fact, Devon is doing pretty well in world history, she is currently has an A"said Kendall smiling.

Carlos said something to his friends. "Since! Well Devon is sort of having trouble in gym lately. She wouldn't tell me through what was wrong, but she is passing it"said Carlos.

Before they could hear anything else, they heard something going on.

They turned towards where Kristy, Julian, Luke, Casey and Devon were sitting. What shocked of them was that the kids were dancing, even Devon was wincing a bit-due to her leg being swollen.

Dak Devon, Camille James and Jo Taylor were among the parents there watching their kids dancing to some music.

I'm going to do this tonight

You're probably gonna start a fight

I know this can't be right

Hey baby come on

I love you endlessly

When you weren't there for me

So now it's time to leave and make it alone

I know that i can't take no more

It ain't no lie

I would see you but that door

Baby, Bye, Bye

Chorus:

Bye bye

Don't wanna be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

You may have me but it ain't no lie

Baby, Bye, Bye

Don't really wanna make it tough

I just wanna make it rough

It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie

Devon saids something out loud. "Guys! Hate to say this but you can't sing at all"said Devon smiling at her friends in the face. She was the only one who wasn't joining them singing the song.

But! The parents didn't know that the kids were practicing for the special event that comes in 4 weeks from now. They were pretending in front of their parents, wouldn't know about it.

Kristy and Casey turned towards Devon who was busy working on her homework.

"So! Your telling us we can't sing at all?"asked Casey.

Devon stands up quickly from doing her homework. "Yeah! You sound worser than Big Time Rush"answered Devon.

Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos shouted something out.

"Hey! We are sitting right over here"shouted Carlos.

Devon, Kristy and Casey turned towards the four guys sitting there.

"Sorry! But this converstation doesn't concern you, Mr. Knight and Mr. Garcia"answered Kristy turning towards Julian and Luke who nodded their heads.

"Uh! Luke we should go home and work on the homework we were assign. I don't want to be here when the girls are fighting against each other"answered Julian pulling Luke out of the cafeteria.

Casey and Kristy turned back towards Devon who was standing up.

"WISH WE NEVER MET YOU TO BEGIN WITH"Shouted Kristy and Casey at once. Both standing near each other, facing away from the parents who saw everything going on.

Devon saids something. "FINE! THEN I DON'T NEED FRIENDS TO BEGIN WITH. IN MATTER OF FACT, I WILL JUST WALK TO AUNT CAMILLE'S HOME"Shouted Devon angrily-marching passed her family members.

Kristy and Casey walking away from the parents.

Parents were confused in what just happen in front of them.

"Oh! Dear that didn't go so well"said Jo worried.

"We better go check on the girls"said Dak heading over to his two daughters.

Logan and James leave to go check on Devon who was walking out of the school, just as they were coming out of the building area.

They saw her talking to Luke and Julian who knew if the plan work or not.

"Assuming the plan work?"asked Luke who was wondering.

Devon saids something. "We will meet later at your house, Julian seeing your parents already knew about our plan to begin with"answered Devon.

Luke points something out. "See you later, Julian let's go"said Luke pulling Julian to the bus they take, when Jo can't take her son to school.

Devon was sitting-digging through her back-up for something, when James and Logan came and hugged her around the shoulders.

"Devon! What's going on?"asked Logan sitting down near his niece.

Devon drinking some apple juice. "Nothing! Uncle Logan"answered Devon.

James and Logan glared at each other in the face. They knew something was up with Devon, just didn't want to push it through.

Devon yawns a bit. "So! Are we done, because Julian invited me to his house tonight to spend the night"said Devon.

"Sure! If it's ok with Camille and Gary"said James worried about his daughter.

Few hours later, at Camille, Julian and Gary home. They are the only ones who knew what the five of the kids were going to do.

Kristy, Casey and Devon just didn't tell their parents they were going to be at Julian's home.

"Yes! We fooled them"shouted Casey clapping her hands together.

"How are we supposed to keep it any longer?"Asked Kristy pointing it out.

"knowing Logan and Kendall they will figure it out"answered Devon pointing it out.

"Just pretend you kids aren't talking together at school, then if your here be friends in secret"said Gary making dinner for his wife.

"Thanks! Dad"answered Julian.


	7. Chapter 7

1 week later:Part I

Devon was currently in drama class-which was her last class for the day. She had refused to talk to her two best friends during school, outside of school it was a different matter.

James, Logan, Carlos and kendall were worried how this situation was affecting Devon.

Kendall was the one who brought Devon home for the day. "Devon! How was drama class?"asked Kendall who was worried.

Devon shugs her shoulders. "We are getting ready for that special event, where agents and parents come to see their kids-read their projects"answered Devon.

Kendall nods his head. "So what are you kids going to do in the drama class?"asked Kendall.

Devon drinks her apple juice which was in her hands. "Luke, Julian and I are going to be doing something together, not sure what through. Do you think Dad will have time to come to it?"asked Devon who was wondering.

"James! We are home, Devon has a question for you"shouted Kendall.

James coming from downstairs from the studio they have in the house. He came into the kitchen area-where Devon was sitting at the table. "How was school?"asked James wondering if the girls were talking to his daughter.

Devon shugs her shoulders. "Casey and Kristy are still refusing to speak to me. Luke, Julian and I are going to do something special in 4 weeks for school. Would there be any way you could come to the event?"asked Devon eating some fruit salad.

Before James could say anything, Carlos came bouncing into the kitchen, followed by Logan of course.

"So! What's for dinner?"asked Carlos poking his head into the fridge.

"Carlos! We just got home"said Kendall throwing his hands up into the air.

Devon slowly get's up from the table. Starts to get some stuff out of the fridge for dinner of course.

All 4 guys noticed this.

"Devon! Your not supposed to be on that leg"exclaimed Logan helping his niece with the stuff in her hands.

Devon points to what she was holding in her hands. "Uncle Gary! Gave me this bandage to help me leg heal faster"said Devon pointing to the bandage around Devon leg.

Since Gary is also a doctor at a hospital.

Carlos bouncing around. "So! What's for dinner?"asked Carlos bouncing everywhere.

Devon slowly cooking some brown meat on the stove. "Make Your Own Tacos"answered Devon.

"Yes"answered Carlos racing into the family room area.

James get's up to help his daughter finish the dinner. "Devon! I will try to make it to the event"said James.

"So will I"answered Logan who was currently writing some notes.


	8. Chapter 8

**2 Weeks Later:Part II**

Kendall knew something was up when seeing Devon with Julian and Luke after school-walking to Camille and Gary James house. Also noticed Casey and Kristy following behind the 3 kids.

He decided to stop at Camille's house after going grocery shopping.

Devon was sitting at the kitchen table at Julian's house-which isn't that far from her house-only 4 blocks. "I think Uncle kendall, knows that something is going on"said Devon working on her homework.

"We were so close in hiding our plans"said Luke.

"Maybe it's best if we tell Mr. Knight about our plans"said Kristy pointing it out to her friends who were sitting at the table.

Luke, Julian and Casey glared up in what they were doing at the table.

"Kristy! Is right the parents are going to figure it out sooner or later"said Devon pointing it out.

Gary James was home early from work, and yes he knows what the kids are planning. He had answered the door, there standing outside of the doorway was Kendall Knight. "Kids! You will want to come out here, Mr. Knight is here"shouted Gary into the kitchen area.

Luke, Julian, Kristy, Casey and Devon explained what their plans were for the event. Why they were just acting in front of the other parents.

Kendall said he try to keep their plans in secret. "Devon! We should get going, before the others figure it out"said Kendall.

Devon waves goodbye to her friends seats in the car.

Kendall was driving a car to work. "Devon! So since you kids were acting against each other, I'm assuming you are still friends right"?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Devon turns towards one of her uncles. "Yes! We were just faking it, Hope you aren't angry about it?"asked Devon not wanting to get into trouble for faking the friends scene thing.

**3 Weeks Later:Part III**

Only thing that Devon told the other guys in her family, that she Luke and Julian were getting ready for the event coming up in a few weeks now.

Just didn't mention that Casey, Kristy would be there. Francis and Issac Shields knew about the issue-since they are Kristy and Casey personal guards.

It was one of those days that Logan and Carlos were picking up Devon after school. Gary was picking up the other kids from school.

Kendall was getting ready for an important interview from a record company. James was busy at work, he wasn't there at the moment.

Casey was just coming from the bathroom. "Everyone! Take your places, we have trouble coming"shouted Casey racing into the gym-since that's where the event will take place in a few weeks.

By the time Logan, Carlos, Gary and Dak picking up the kids from the gym. It wasn't a pretty site one bit.

"There's no way we are doing that song"shouted Casey.

"Why! What's wrong doing that dance?"asked Devon.

"Devon! You aren't even dancing. Why are you even here?"asked Kristy arms across her chest folded.

Devon stands up quickly. "I would dance if wasn't wearing this stupid bandage around my leg to begin with"answered Devon angrily.

"Oh! Man they are fighting again"said Carlos who walks towards his niece.

"Why don't you just take the bandage off to begin with, Devon"said Casey pointing it out.

Devon glares at Casey and Kristy in the face. "You know what I don't have time for this agrument! I'm going home see you in school boys"answered Devon who by passes Carlos and Logan who at first don't say anything at the moment.

"Casey and Kristy! Why are you so mean to Devon, she hasn't done anything to you"said Carlos who was wondering what was going on with the girls.

Dak nods his head agreeing with Carlos at the moment.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"asked Kristy shocked in seeing her father at school.

"Gotten off of work early to come pick you girls up at school"said Dak.

**4 Weeks Later:**

"Yes! It's time"shouted Devon racing towards Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan's bedroom by waking them up of course.

"Devon! It's like 6:00 in the morning, go back to bed"said James turning his back on Devon at the moment.

"Fine! I will just go wake my uncles up, since you don't care what today is"murmured Devon-didn't noticed that James could hear her leaving the bedroom.

"Uncle Carlos! Someone ate your corndogs"shouted Devon-who laughs a bit.

Carlos races out of the bedroom and downstairs.

"Uncle Kendall! It's time"said Devon being nice to him, since he knows about the plans.

Kendall was already in the bathroom and saw Carlos racing downstairs in a flash. He could hear a shout in the other room, saw Logan racing downstairs in a flash.

"Uncle Logan! Your late for work"shouted Devon-typing something on logan's cell-phone.

By the time Kendall and Devon came downstairs in the kitchen. Logan and Carlos were standing there-not looking by happy at the moment.

"Devon! What was that for?"asked Carlos who was munching some corndogs.

Kendall laughs. "Guys! Devon is excited today is that event, where the students read their project to the whole school"said Kendall.

James could hear his friend talking downstairs. He gotten change and came downstairs to the kitchen.

"Devon! Is there a reason why your aren't wearing the bandage around your leg?"asked Logan who was wondering.

Devon drinking some orange juice. "Uncle Gary! Said it was ok to take it off"said Devon getting ready for school.

"Devon! School doesn't start until 8:00, why would you say those things to wake us up early in the morning?"asked James who was wondering.

"I had a reason to say those things to get you guys up early. For one, Aunt Katie said you take alot longer to get ready in the morning"answered Devon eating some toast with peanut butter.

"Well! I'm going back upstairs to bed, there wasn't a need to wake everyone up"answered James heading back upstairs.

Devon stops eating and just starts crying.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos raced towards Devon of course, seeing James was already upstairs.

"Devon! What's wrong?"asked Kendall.

Devon get's up and grabs her back-up. "Nothing! I want to talk about"yelled Devon racing out of the front door and down the street towards Camille.

"Great! Now we have to fine Devon"groaned Carlos who was still munching on corndogs in the morning.

"Carlos! Go get James right now"yelled Kendall and Logan.

Carlos heads upstairs to get James-knowing he's not going to be happy about getting up again.

Devon was already at Julian's house-she was crying.

Julian was already awake and gotten his mother.

"Mom! Devon is here and she's crying"answered Julian who had awaken Camille up from her bedroom.

Camille racing towards Devon of course. "Devon! What's wrong?"asked Camille.

"James! Was mad I had awaken everyone up this morning. He doesn't undestand this is the day that my dad died in the line of duty"cried Devon.

Camille was furious with James at the moment.

Gary comes out of the bedroom he was told in what happen this morning. Just say he wasn't quite happy either.

Devon calls her grandma in Minnesota-James mother. "Brooke! I'm going to come and see you later, just need permission to fly by myself?"asked Devon talking to Brooke Diamond on the phone.

Brooke Diamond knew something must had happen to her granddaughter. "Sure! I will make the arrangments honey, see you sometime tonight"answered Brooke hanging up.

Few Hours later, everyone was in gym area getting ready. As for Devon she had refused to talk to Kendall and Carlos who were helping getting the gym ready.

"Devon! Can you at least tell us what's wrong?"asked Carlos who was worried.

Devon turns towards two uncles in the face. "Sorry! I can't"answered Devon who walks towards her friends standing there of course.


	9. Chapter 9

Leaving:

Devon didn't really want to leave her family behind. But! She thought it would be best-if living with her grandma in Minnesota, with the guys going to be busy-they wouldn't even noticed she was gone.

Especially when James is hardly at home because of his career at the moment.

Devon is sitting with some other students.

James, Jo, Camille, Dak, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Gary, Vanessa, Joe-some of the students other parents were there too.

Mr. Jones stands up at the mircophone. "I have chose two students to read their project to the gym. One shall read it now, the other later after the performances"answered Mr. Jones.

Candance Smith comes walking towards the stand and reads her life story.

1. Where was I born?

Candance Patricia Smith-Age 14-Was born at Miami, Flordia on October 11th, 1998.

2. Who are my parents?

Michelle Smith-Age 36-Paul-Smith-Age 34

3. Who is my favorite crush?

I have none so far

4. If I were to marry someone who would it be?

Someone with lots of money, Of course.

5. Who are my least favorite people in the whole wide world.

Devon Diamond-I really hate you since the first time I met you in school. You think you can get away from anything, just because your family was famous

Mr. Jones stops Candance from reading anymore from her list of course.

Few minutes several students perform their dances.

Now it was Devon's group to perform.

Author's Note: I don't own any Big Time Rush Songs. Or any other songs, being used in this chapter.

"Before we perform in front of everyone, we would like to say thanks. Plus we are going to introduce ourselves to you first"answered Devon who was dress in a pair black jeans.

"Ok! Everyone meet Devon Hope Ryan, she is a member of the drama club and has started a dancing group"said Camille who was reading the names listed on the signing sheet.

Logan and some of the others were confused in why Devon didn't say her last name out loud.

"Meet Luke Taylor-adopted son to Jo Taylor, Julian James who is the son to Camille and Gary James"answered Annelisa Chase waving towards the crowd in the gym.

"Kristy Devon, Casey Devon, Annalisa Chase, Justin Chase, Issac Shields and Francis Shields"answered Devon waving towards her dancing group.

Lights go off for a minute in the gym

"What's going on?"asked Jo who was wondering.

"Just watch, it's part of their performance"said Camille who was similing a bit.

Light came back on now, what shocked the guys and some of the other parents. Where the girls were in the air, where the guys were holding onto their leg.

**Elevate a little higher-the boys-meaning Justin, Issac, Julian and Luke were holding onto Kristy, Casey and Annelise in the air. They carefully set them on the floor. Where Devon was waiting for them to start dancing to the music.**

**Let's throw a party in the sky**

**Elevate until we fly, yeah**

**Move your feet until you leviate, come on let's elevate**

**Forget your day under the Milky Way**

**I know a place where we can go**

**No need to be afraid**

**Come on, I'll demonstrate**

**Take you to outer space**

**Here we go, here we go**

**If you want to party**

**And I know you're down**

**If you want to party, you want to party**

**Chorus (Kristy, Casey and Annelisa were back in the air) now. Devon dancing around them.**

**Elevate a little higher**

**Let's throw a party and celebrate**

**Elevate until we fly, yeah**

**Move your feet until you leviate, come let's elevate**

**Elevate X3 Times**

**We're floating in the air**

**Look at the view from here**

**Show you a world you're never seen before**

**We're dancing in the stars, no matter where we are.**

**Jupiter Boulevard, here we go, here we go**

**If you want to party**

**And I know you're down**

**If you want to party**

**You want to party**

Songs ends.

Everyone stands up from their seats and claps.

Another song comes on-a different one this time. With more students-minus Candance she refused to join in the group.

Devon sings this part.

**It's like he doesn't hear a word I say**

**His mind is somewhere far away**

**And I know how to get there**

**It's like all he wants is to chill out**

**Makes me want to pull my hair out**

**Julian sings this part**

**She's way to serious**

**Always in a rush**

**And interrupting**

**(Both of them singing this part together)**

**And it's like she/he doesn't even care**

**You and me were face to face**

**But we don't see eye to eye.**

**Chorus -Kristy and Luke singing this part this time.**

**We're fire and rain (fire and rain)**

**You can drive me insane-(drive me insane)**

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

**We're Venus and Mars-(Venus and Mars)**

**We're like different stars (like different stars)**

**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**

**And I wouldn't change a thing**

**Issac sings this part-even through-he's a bodyguard.**

**She's always trying to save the day**

**Just wanna let my music play**

**She's all or nothing**

**But my feelings never change**

**I try to read her mind**

**She's tries to pick a fight**

**To get attention**

Kristy, Luke, Annelise and the rest of the group bowed the crowd.

Logan, James and Carlos were confused.

"When did the girls become friends again?"asked Carlos.

"Yeah! Everytime we saw them they were fighting against each other"said logan.

Kendall laughs a bit. "Guys! The kids were faking it the whole time, it was part of their plan for the drama class"answered Kendall laughing.

His friends glared at him in the face.

Before anyone could say anything, Mr. Jones came up to the stands and said something to the crowd. "I chose this next student to come up and read her life story to everyone here, did some thinking about reading her life, decided that people should know what's going on. Would Ms. Devon Diamond come up here please"said Mr. Jones

Devon was shocked she was picked. She goes up towards the stand and starts reading the letter she wrote for english class.

1. My name is Devon Hope Ryan Diamond

2. My real parents are dead. My birth Father Tim died in the line of duty he was from New York City and lived in Florida. I was only 3 years when placed into foster care. My birth mother-killed herself-when the sudden news of my dads death.

10 years old gotten adopted by James Diamond-of Big Time Rush. Have 3 new uncles, 3 aunts and friends I have made during the 2 years in California.

3. There are different kinds of nightmares that people have. I'm one of those people who get's nightmares that come and go. This is the anniversay of my dad's death.

I HAVE A WISH TO SAY TO EVERYONE WHO IS LISTENING TO THIS LETTER. JUST WISH PEOPLE WOULD STOP TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK, IT'S JUST CRUEL.

ALSO WISH PEOPLE WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP TEASING, BULLYING AND DOING THINGS"Shouted Devon who suddenly raced out of the gym she couldn't take it anymore to be here in California.

Kristy, Luke, Julian and Casey raced after Devon in a flash.

"Devon! Hold it"said Julian racing after Devon who was running pretty fast.

Devon stops running from everyone who was in the gym.

"Devon! Your ok"answered Kristy.

Devon turns towards her friends. "I'm sorry for doing this to you guys on short notice, but I'm leaving"answered Devon.

"Leaving! You can't leave"said Casey.

Devon crys. "I don't have a choice, don't fit in here"said Devon.

"Can we drive you some place?"asked Kristy who was wondering.

Devon shakes her head. "Just to my home, so can get the suitcases and leave"answered Devon.

Few Minutes later-Devon was on her way to Minnesota to stay with Brooke Diamond-before going to Flordia to look for her aunt who works as a CSI-Criminal Service Investigater.

Kristy,Luke,Casey and Julian head back to school-where their parents met them in the lobby.

Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James raced towards them-because they didn't see Devon with the kids.

"Julian! Where's Devon?"asked Carlos.

Luke, Julian, Kristy and Casey-who had raced towards Dak and start wailing out loud.

"Devon! She's gone"cried Casey.

"She's not coming back"cried Kristy.

"DEVON! DID WHAT"Shouted the guys.

Dak ended up taking both girls home-because they were too upset to talk.

Camille, Julian, Luke and Gary ended up heading towards James. Logan, Carlos and Kendall's home to look for Devon.

James raced upstairs to Devon's bedroom-noticed that some of her clothes were gone. "NO!"shouted James yelling.

Everyone else who was at the house-could hear James yelling upstairs.

"Luke and Julian! Did Devon even mention where she was heading off too?"asked Kendall who was worried.

Both boys shake their head.

"Sorry! Uncle Kendall we don't know where Devon went off too"said Luke.

Author's Note:

When Devon was placed into a foster home for at least 7 years. She met a girl who gotten adopted right away, they were friends until that girl moved to Flordia.

That girl was Elena Peters-seeing how her mother died, never told her boyfriend being pregnant with their daughter. So! Elena is now living with her father-CSI-Ryan Wolfe-who lives in Miami.

You will meet Devon's aunt-who is stepsisters to Tim Speedle of CSI-but he was killed in the line of duty.


	10. Chapter 10

2 Weeks Later: In Florida.

Hey! Everyone I didn't stay that long in Minnesota, grandma understood what I needed to do for my life. She wasn't furious with me-in running away from home, but she was angry at the boys for not noticing-how unhappy I was in California.

Now I'm standing outside of CSI-Headquarters with my suitcases. Had already text Elena saying I was coming to Florida to live, but need a place to stay.

Elena had already inform her father-Ryan about me coming to Florida.

Devon went up to the desk she told the person-was here to see Elena Wolfe. "Hi! I'm Devon Speedle to see Elena Wolfe"said Devon.

Person shake their heads at Devon. "Sorry! Unless you have an appointment to see Ms. Wolfe then no"said the person.

Devon calls Elena on the phone. "Elena! I'm here in the lobby, but the person won't let up to see you"said Devon hanging up the phone.

Few seconds later, everyone could hear a scream. They turned just as Elena came flying out of the elevator and hugged Devon around the shoulders.

"Devon! Your finally here"said Elena hugging Devon around the shoulders.

"Elena! Who is your friend?"asked Amanda Speedle looking at Devon for some reason.

Elena turns around and sees Amanda Speedle standing there. Since Elena was 10 years old in the foster home, she knew about Devon father being killed in the line of duty. "Aunt Amanda! There is something you need to know about your brother Tim"said Elena leading the way upstairs with Devon following with her suitcases.

Few seconds later-Amanda hasn't said one word-Since Elena explained who Devon was in the first place.

Devon pulls something out of her back-up and heads it to Amanda Speedle who reads the information given.

"Aunt Amanda! Devon has been recently adopted when she was 10 years old, whose father is a member of Big Time Rush"answered Devon.

Amanda nods her head. "Devon! Where are you staying?"asked Amanda now finding out she has a niece to begin with.

"Ryan! Said Devon can stay with us"said Elena.

Devon drinking some water.

"Devon! Does anyone know your here?"asked Ryan who saw his daughter screaming into the phone.

"Yes! My grandma in Minnesota knows I'm here, as for my adopted father, don't want him to know why I left in the first place"answered Devon.

Elena glares at Ryan and Amanda in the face.

Ryan and Amanda see the look that Elena is giving them. Saying don't push Devon right now, she's been through alot.

"Devon! You must be tried from your trip"said Amanda standing up.

"Elena! Who is this girl, what is she doing here?"asked Eric Delko who walks into the break room area.

"Uncle Eric! Meet Devon Ryan Hope-just changing her two middle names around. Devon is the daughter to the late Jackson Speedle, brother to Amanda and Tim Speedle, meaning their niece"said Elena saying it. She knew about Devon's background.

Calleigh, Natalie, Walter, Jessie and Horation meet Devon.

They all loved her, all except Eric-he knew something was off when Devon was in the break room area.

Amanda was given a day off to spend some time with her niece, she hasn't met since 12 Years Ago.

Elena went with them to go shopping for Elena to get some things. Incase you don't know Elena is on a dancing team-called the Elite Squad.

"Devon! You would be great on the Elite Squad"said Elena.

"What is the Elite Squad?"asked Devon who was wondering.

Elena smiling towards Devon.

Amanda answers the question being asked. "Elena is the captain of the Elite Squad-which is a dancing and singing group at her school"said Amanda.

"We won at least 3 championships"said Hayden who met Elena at the mall.

"Devon! This is Hayden Hale, Xander Messer and Amy Hale they are part of the squad"said Elena telling her friends about Devon.

Xander jumps up and down. "Right a minute your the daughter of James Diamond"said Xander.

Devon groans. "Yes! But I don't want to talk about my old life in California"said Devon walking away from the group and heading towards the bedding area.

"Oh! Did I say something wrong?"asked Xander.

"Xander! Devon feels she's in the way of her old life in California. Just found out she related to Amanda"answered Elena shaking her head.

**Meeting the rest of the members.**

Elena soon joined the Elite Squad as a new member of the group. There are 6 of them now, since Devon joined the group.

"Devon! Meet Dylan Russell whose is the same age as you. You already met Amy, Hayden and Xander a couple weeks ago"answered Elena.

Devon is sitting down at the table.

"Devon! What's your favorite color?"asked Dylan since they were at the studio practing their new movements.

Xander laughs. "You should see Devon's bedroom, it has black, aqua,red, a little bit of purple, blue and silver"said Xander laughing.

Elena had already inform the rest of the group-about Devon-not to mention anything about California in front of her.

Author's Note: Just wanted to let you guys-know who Devon's birth father was in this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Missing:Part I

What Devon didn't know there was a search for her, since she left California.

Been missing for at least 8 months now.

The police had proannouce Devon Hope Ryan Diamond dead, since there wasn't a sign of her anywhere in Los Angeles.

James wasn't the same anything, he had refused to do stuff at the moment, Logan, Kendall and Carlos try everything.

Camille saids something to James. "Maybe there's a chance that Devon isn't dead, just doesn't want to be found"said Camille.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James glared at Camille in the face.

"Camille! We looked at the places she woud have gone too, No one seen her for the last 8 months"said Logan.

James shakes very badly. "I don't understand why she left in the first place"said James crying.

Luke and Julian were there too.

"Uncle James, Uncle Kendall, Uncle Carlos and Uncle Logan! There's something you should know about Devon"said Luke.

James crying still. "My daughter is dead!"said James crying.

"Actually! About Devon being dead, isn't true"said Julian.

Everyone frozed when Julian said that.

Before anyone could say anything the phone rings.

Brooke Diamond was watching the television and heard the news that Devon had disappeared out of trance. Everyone throught she was dead now.

Brooke took an early flight to California to tell her son about Devon still being alive and well.

"Ms. Diamond! Your where?"asked Carlos standing up from the phone.

James stops crying at the moment. "Carlos! Is that my mom?"asked James.

Carlos mouths to the others. "Ms. Diamond is actually standing outside of the house right now. She mention something about Devon being ok"said Carlos.

Few minutes later, Ms. Brooke Diamond is sitting down on the couch.

"Ms. Diamond! When did you see Devon?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Brooke Diamond signs. "Uh! 4 months ago, she came to me and said something about finding her aunt-on her dad's side of the family"said Brooke.

James stands up quickly. "Mom! You knew all this time my daughter was alive, didn't bother to call us"yelled James angrily.

Brooke stands up quickly. "Hey! Devon said she didn't fit in California, been having nightmares. She did call me yesterday, saying she was ok. Devon! Has the right to see her aunt who lives in Florida"shouted Brooke standing up quickly.

"FLORIDA! Devon has been there for the last 8 months now"exclaimed everyone in the room.

Brooke, Luke and Julian nod their heads.

'Luke! You knew where my daughter was"shouted James angrily.

Julian stands up quickly. "Hey! We didn't know until this morning,she only sent us a text message"shouted Julian angrily.

"What did the text message say?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

Luke answers. "Sorry! For leaving you, but I'm staying in Flordia for the rest of the year. You will be better off without me, Love Devon"answered Luke.

James collapses onto the floor and crys. "NO"Shouted James.


	12. Chapter 12

Missing:Part II

Eric Delko was watching television at his home when he heard something bad. He turned the sound up bit more.

James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos were on television.

"If you see this girl, please send her home"said Carlos.

"Devon Hope Ryan Diamond! Please come home"said James who was crying into Kendall and Logan's shoulders.

Eric couldn't believe this, he turned the television off and hurried to work.

Now! At school the Elite Squad were told they were doing their next talent show in California, when Devon heard that she fainted at the news.

"Devon! Some one get some water"shouted Xander yelling.

Elena sadly shakes her head.

"What's wrong?"asked Alison Woods-one of their mangers for the Elite Squad. Katie Knight already knew-since she gotten a job as an assistant manger for the Silver Guardians Talent Agency.

"Well! Devon actually is the adopted daughter to James Diamond, she hasn't seen him for the past 8 months"answered Hayden.

Katie Knight and Alison Woods glared at each other in the face. Alison already knows that Katie is related to Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush.

Elena looks at her watch, since now Devon had awaken up. "Devon! We need to get going to see Ryan and Amanda"said Elena who comes right from school to CSI headquarters-after practice.

1 hour later, Eric was demanding to where Devon was.

"Ryan! Just tell me where Devon is"yelled Eric angrily.

Eric's co-workers glared at him in the face.

"Eric! Is something wrong that you want to see Devon?"asked Natalie who was wondering.

"Yes! I knew something was off, when we meet Devon like 7 months ago. She's been lying to us"shouted Eric.

Ryan looked at his watch. "Elena and Devon should be here in like 15 minutes"said Ryan.

Just has Ryan said that, Elena and Devon came into the break room area.

"Ryan! We are going to California"shouted Elena.

Eric marches towards Devon who was getting some water. "DEVON! WHY DON'T YOU TELL EVERYONE WHY YOU LEFT YOUR FAMILY IN CALIFORNIA! I JUST SAW YOUR DAD ON THE TELEVISION-BEGGING FOR YOU TO COME HOME"Shouted Eric Angrily.

Amanda slaps Eric across the cheek. "Detective Eric Delko! Devon had a reason to leave California, in finding me"said Amanda angrily.

Elena glares at Eric in the face. "Uncle Eric! You need to get your facts straight before you accused someone, you don't know so well"said Elena.

Eric turns towards Elena in the face. "I guess you must know Devon so well?"asked Eric about to leave the break room.

Elena punches Eric in the face. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! DEVON AND I KNOWN EACH OTHER, SINCE OUR BIRTH MOM'S KILLED THEMSELVES"Shouted Elena storming out of the break room area.

Horation motion Eric to come to his office in private.

Ryan went off after Elena, Amanda doing the same to Devon since both girls raced out of the headquarters in a flash.

Elena and Devon were at the park seating together, when Ryan and Amanda found them later.

"Devon! Are you ok?"asked Amanda worried about her niece.

Devon was thinking a moment she turns towards her aunt. "Amanda! I will have to go back and face everyone, not sure if I'm coming back to Florida"said Devon.

Amanda knelt down in front of Devon. "Devon! I knew this was only temporary to stay here. But! Maybe we can work something out with your family"said Amanda.

"So! When do you girls leave?"asked Ryan who was hugging Elena around the shoulders.

"We leave in March"said Elena.


	13. Chapter 13

Katie Knight:

It's been decided that Katie would leave early to see her brothers.

Gustavo was working with Big Time Rush with some songs. Well! James wasn't do that well, since Devon left everyone behind.

"James! Get back to work"shouted Gustavo.

James was sitting in the break room area. "Why! Should I?"asked James.

Gustavo marches over to James and glares at him in the face.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos knew what it was like for James not seeing his daughter for the last 11 months now.

"Gustavo! Give James a break, he misses Devon"said Katie who comes walking into the recording studio.

Everyone turns and sees Katie standing there with bags.

"Katie! Mom mention you had gotten a scholarship at Miami University. What have you been doing lately?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Katie shugs her shoulders and looks at James who wasn't doing good. "I have seen Devon a couple times in Miami"said Katie forgetting she wasn't supposed to mention that part.

James races towards Katie. "Katie! Did Devon say when she's coming home?"asked James who was wondering.

Gustavo interrupted. "Ya! When is that brat coming home?"demanded Gustavo.

Logan, Katie, Kendall, Carlos and James glared at Gustavo in the face.

Before anyone could say anything, Katie answers her cell-phone at the moment. Seeing she left two days early then the rest of the group. "Sorry! Guys have to get, it's a client"said Katie excusing herself and leaving the studio in a flash.

Kelly comes into the break room area. "Big Time Rush! Sorry for interrupting your time, but your needed at the mall"said Kelly.

"Kelly! What's wrong?"asked Logan who was wondering.

"Camille! Called saying there's a girl that looks like Devon who with a group of kids, who called themselves the Elite Squad. Also mention that katie Knight was among the group"answered Kelly breathing very loud.

James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan raced out of the studio in a flash. It had taken them at least 2 hours to get to the mall, since it was pack.

Took them at least 1 hour to get passes around their necks.


	14. Chapter 14

Elite Squad.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, Luke, Julian, Casey, Kristy, Gustavo-who had Kelly drive him to the mall in like 4 minutes.

Katie was among the group with another young lady who was standing near the kids.

"Everyone! Here is the Elite Squad, they have 4 championships in Florida and New York"said Brandon Woods yelling to the crowds.

"Here is Elena Wolfe this is her 4th year being on the Elite Squad, she is the co-captain and she is 15 years old"said Jason Woods.

"Meet Xander Messer this is his 3rd year being on the Elite Squad, he is funny and loves to play jokes, he is 16 years old"said Brandon.

"Meet Hayden and Amy Hale, this is their 4th year on the Elite Squad. They love to sing both of them are 16 years old"said Katie Knight waving towards the crowd.

"Dylan Russell this is his 2nd year on the Elite Squad. He is 12 years old"said Hayden Hale.

"The newest member of the Elite Squad is Devon Ryan Hope Speedle"said Katie Knight seeing the look on Big Time Rush faces.

Devon stands up and waves towards the people standing there. She sees Big Time Rush-making their way towards the front of the crowd.

Elena is standing near Devon she whispers something in her ear. Devon nods her head saying it was ok for Elena to say it. "Actually! Devon is the adopted daughter to Big Time Rush-James Diamond"said Elena out loud.

Devon was about to say something at the moment.

When Gustavo asked a question. "Why! Did you leave without telling anyone?"asked Gustavo.

Elena glares at this big fat man.

Devon was about to say something, when Amanda who came with the group-she was told in everything about Gustavo.

"Ms. Diamond! Will have time to answer questions after the show is over with. Seeing we are only here for 2 days"said Amanda leaving the spot she was standing in.

Devon had already talk to the other members of the Elite Squad in what songs they were going to do for the talent show thing.

Lights go off for a moment.

"Wondered what's going on?"asked James who was happy in seeing Devon, but sad she wasn't going to stay.

**(Devon, Elena and Amy were in the air)-with Xander, Brandon, Jason, Dylan, Hayden and Christian holding onto their forms.**

**Elevate a little higher**

**Making the girls fly into the air this time, and catching them this time. A little bit different than what Devon friends did at school.**

**Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate**

**Elevate until we fly, yeah**

**Move your feet until you leviate, come on let's elevate-throwing the girls up in the air again.**

**Forget about the day under the Milky Way**

**I know a place where we can go**

**No need to be afraid**

**Come on, I'll demonstrate**

**Take you to outer space**

**Here we go, here we go**

**If you want to party**

**And I know you're down**

**If you want to party, you want to party**

**Chorus (Brandon, Dylan, Christian, Julian and Luke-they knew a head of time)**

**Elevate a little higher**

**Elevate (2) X**

**We're floating in the air**

**Look at the view from here**

**Show you a world you never seen before**

**We are dancing in the stars, no matter we are**

**Jupiter Boulevard, here we go, here we go**

**If you want to party**

**And I know you're down**

**If you want to party, you want to party**

**Chorus (The Same As Before)**

**Don't even hesitate, just let it escalate**

**I want to see you go up**

**Break through the ceiling**

**Now it's time to hit the clouds**

**And now we ain't coming down.**

**(Song Ends)**

**People are clapping.**

"Wait! A minute how did Luke and Julian know about this?"asked Carlos pointing towards Luke and Julian helping the Elite Squad out.

Camille answers. "Julian and Luke! They had gotten a text message like two days-from Katie. Devon called Katie to have Luke and Julian help them"said Camille smiling to her son and nephew.

The guys could hear Gustavo saying something about hiring the Elite Squad to the recording company.

**Devon smiles at Gustavo in the face and waves towards her family members. **

**Devon, Kristy, Casey, Luke and Julian this time sing the famous Turd Song.**

**Your such a turd**

**A big famous turd**

**You smell like a turd**

**Oh! Your such a turd**

**The five of them smiling at their parents in who were standing.**

**This time the Elite Squad it was there turn now to sing.**

**I try to write this down**

**The words just don't want come out**

**It's hard to say how you feel **

**Been down there the longest road**

**Said yes when I meant no**

**I lost control of the wheel**

**Cause you know that**

**Things get so bad**

**You're got my back**

**Make me wanna sing**

**And girl I'm singing about you**

**No sweeter sound**

**Then what I found**

**No perfect love**

**Could be more perfect than us**

**Chorus (Kristy, Casey, Elena, Devon and Amy singing this part)**

**Ooh! baby, it feels like, if feel like **

**The music**

**sounds better with you, baby**

**If feels right, It feels right**

**Everything's better with you**

**I used to think that love**

**We something fools made up**

**Cause all I know was heartless**

**I couldn't help myself**

**Let this heart go through hell**

**There's only so much**

**A heart that can take**

**Things get so bad **

**You've got my back**

**Makes me wanna sing**

**And girl I'm singing about you**

**No sweeter sound**

**Then what I found**

**No perfect love**

**Could be more perfect than us**

**Chorus (2X)**

**Every song, every rhyme, every word is better with you**

**Every day , all of the time, every day**

**The music sounds better with you**

**Songs ends**

Elite Squad bows towards the crowd, Luke, Casey, Kristy and Julian also bow towards the people standing there.

"Thanks! Everyone that's all for today"said Jason.


	15. Chapter 15

Begging:Part I

Elite Squad Members were hanging out at Camille's house. Devon actually was at her home she hasn't seen much of.

Logan, Carlos, James, Gustavo, Katie, Alison, Amanda, Kendall and Devon were in the family room area of the house.

"Devon! We now understand why you left without telling us"said Logan who was still worried about his niece.

"Brooke explained why you left in the first place"said Carlos.

"Devon! Why didn't you say something?"asked Kendall.

Devon shugs her shoulders.

James hasn't said one word yet.

Gustavo saids something to Devon. "Since your close to the members of the Elite Squad. I want to hired them to become my next singing group, along with Kristy, Casey, Luke and Julian"said Gustavo.

Devon laughs. "Mr. Rocque that's not going to happen, because the Elite Squad have their own managers they work with in Florida"answered Devon.

Gustavo stands up quickly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY HAVE THEIR OWN MANAGERS!"Shouting Gustavo.

Katie Knight stands up quickly. "HEY! YOUR LOOKING AT TWO OF THE MANAGERS"Answered Katie angrily.

"Wait! Katie your one of the managers for the Elite Squad?"asked Kendall shocked.

Katie nods her head. "This is Alison woods, her family members are the ones who own the silver talent agency company in Orlando"answered Katie smiling a bit to herself.

Katie, Amanda and Alison could tell that the guys wanted to talk to Devon alone for a moment.

"Mr. knight, Mr, Diamond, Mr. Garcia and Mr. Mitchell! Can see you want to talk to Ms. Diamond alone for a moment"said Amanda leaving the family room area.

"Wait! Amanda right you might as well stay"said Logan nodding his heads towards his friends.

Few Seconds later, all the guys knelt do the floor begging for Devon to stay here.

"Devon! Please we are begging you not to leave"cried James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos at once.

Devon just looks at them in the face. "I need to get something to drink"said Devon getting up from where she was sitting in the family room area. She heads towards the kitchen.

Logan, Carlos, Kendall, James and Amanda could hear Devon opening the fridge to get something to drink of course.

Carlos turns towards Amanda in the face. "So! What do you do for a living?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

Amanda wasn't quite sure what to say she wasn't expecting that.

Devon sits down again. "Amanda works at the lab with Elena's father, but she is studying to be a doctor"answered Devon taking a sip of water.

James knelts down near Devon where she was sitting and was about to say something to her, when Carlos asked another question towards Amanda.

"So! Which Big Time Rush member do you like?"asked Carlos who was curious.

Amanda looks at Devon in the face.

Devon answers. "Aunt Amanda! It's ok they aren't going to bite you"answered Devon.

"Gee! Thanks"said Kendall murmuring it out loud.

Amanda answers Carlos question. "No! I don't have a boyfriend at the moment. Yes! I love all of you guys"answered Amanda.

Hearing that part loving all the guys.

"Who would you chose to be with?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Amanda is thinking about.

Devon saids something. "In my case I would chose Logan, because he's very smart, Carlos because he's funny and loves to do jokes, Kendall because he's likes to help out, and James-he likes to do stuff, that if he's not busy in the first place"murmured Devon.

That's when all the guys noticed the way Devon said the last part.

Amanda saids something."I would have to chose either Kendall, Logan or Carlos. Mr. Diamond! Well! Don't really have anything to say about you. Just! You need to spend more time with your daughter"answered Amanda phone rings.

James still kneeling down near Devon saids something. "Devon! I'm begging you to stay, I'm sorry for not paying any more attention to you better"cried James.

"Devon! James refused to do stuff, since you vanished"said Carlos.

Devon did something she hasn't done for the past 11 months now. She hugged James around the shoulders. "James! I'm sorry for leaving you"said Devon.

James kisses Devon on the forehead.

When Amanda came back into the family room, she noticed Devon sitting on James lap at the moment. "Devon! Can I talk to you for a moment"said Amanda.

Devon slowly walking out of the family room at the moment.

"Well! It looks like Devon is staying here"shouted Carlos bouncing on the couch.

"Carlos! We don't know if Devon is staying here"said Kendall.

Carlos stops bouncing on the couch.

Rest of the Elite Squad were saying good-bye to Devon.

Elena hugs Devon around the shoulders. "Devon! It was great in seeing you again"said Elena.

"Elena! Wait a minute you think I'm staying here with the guys"said Devon

James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos stopped in what they were doing in the family room area and raced towards the front of the house.

"Devon! No you can't leave us again"shouted the guys at once.

That's when Carlos asked Amanda to stay here with them. "Amanda! Why don't you move here to be closer to Devon,since you are her aunt and all"said Carlos.

Amanda turning towards the guys. "I can't just leave my job in Miami on short notice"said Amanda.

Carlos saids something. "I was hoping we could talk more"said Carlos.

Amanda saids something. "I can give you my email address and work number"said Amanda.

Devon turns towards her uncles in the face. "I was just going to take the Elite Squad to the airport, we were only here for 4 days"answered Devon.

"4 DAYS"Shouted Big Time Rush Members shocked in that information.

Elena nods her head. "Sorry! For short notice, but we are needed back to go back to school, plus my dad lives in Florida can't leave him he's all I have"said Elena whispers something into Devon's ear.

The following next day, Devon actually decided to stay in California with her family members.

Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James were talking among each other. Devon was still asleep upstairs.

"James! We should each do something different with Devon since she will be will be staying here from now on"said Carlos.

James looks at his friends. "Ok! I was already planing that for today. Have to make a stop at the studio first, than taking Devon to go somewhere-she wants to"said James.

Devon wakes up and changes into a pair of short and shirt and came downstairs. "Hey! Everyone"said Devon sitting down in between James and Logan who were sitting on the couch.

So 2 hours later, Devon and James went to do their thing together. First stop at the studio for something, than to the park to walk around that's what Devon wanted to do.

It was already at least 2:00 already, James, Devon and their driver-who had drive them to the park and studio.

"Devon! What do you say we get something to eat?"asked James.

Devon looks at James in the face, she couldn't tell if he was still mad at her for leaving him. "Are Logan, Kendall and Carlos coming with us?"asked Devon.

James had already text them to let them know ahead of time. "Yes! At least Logan and Kendall are. Carlos said he was busy with something"said James.

"Ok"said Devon peering out of the window.

"Kendall! Said he would come after school is over and Logan after work"said James.

Few hours later, James had fallen asleep on the couch. When Carlos, Logan and Kendall came home from work.

"James! Where's Devon?"asked Logan

"Yeah! Where are we going to eat?"asked Carlos.

James wakes up. "The last time I saw Devon she was taking a shower upstairs"answered James.

Carlos races upstairs to get Devon he was getting hungry. He knocked on Devon's doorway no answer. So he walked into the room, noticed right away something was wrong, came racing downstairs with a note. "James! Devon's not in her room, she left this on the dresser"shouted Carlos shoving the note in James face.

James slowly reads the note, and races towards the doorway.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos followed shortly.

The 4 of them were in the car with their driver-driving them of course.

Devon was at the studio-with the help from the Elite Squad had brought. Alex, Jason, Brandon and Christian had decided to put a headquarters in California. Devon would be the one in charge in finding new cadets as a second team. They also set up a computer, sound recording studio, two guards to keep the place locked, when Devon wasn't at the studio and put up a screen on the wall of the Studios. There were 5 dancing area.

It took the 4 guys over 2 hours to get through the building.

"If your looking for Ms. Diamond she is in the dancing studio 5"bellowed Jasmine who now works there.

"Mr. Knight! Your sister Katie is watching Devon"said Katherine another person who works at the studio.

James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan raced into the studio. What shocked them was seeing Devon waving towards her friends in Florida.

"Hi! Elena how are you doing so far without me?"asked Devon who was waving to her friend.

Elena shugs her shoulders.

Hayden shouts something out. "We just heard the news from Alex, that your in charge of their new headquarters"shouted Hayden.

Devon nods her head. "Yes! With the help from Aunt Katie and grandma who knew my secret plans"said Devon.

"Hey! Devon have you ever thought of dating any boys?"asked Dylan.

Devon shakes her head. "No! Why would I want to date boys?"asked Devon who was taking a sip of water.

Katie knocks on the window.

Devon turns and sees her family members standing there in shocked. "Guys! I should go, family is kind of shocked"said Devon.

"See! Ya"shouted Hayden and Dylan.

Devon turns towards Elena and saids something. "How's Eric doing?"asked Devon who was wondering what happen to Eric.

Elena laughs. "Aunt Amanda kicked Uncle Eric in the place where you shouldn't kick. Said something about having a boyfriend in California"said Elena.

Devon waves good-bye.

Carlos is pounding on the door. "Hurry up! I'm getting hungry"shouted Carlos.

Devon walks towards them.

"Hey! We thought you left us"said Kendall.

"So is it true what we just heard back in there?"asked James

Katie answers her brothers. "Yes! It's true, the Wood Family decided at the last minute to have a headquarters up here in California. So! Look like I'm staying here for good for the time being"answered katie hugging Kendall around the shoulders.


	16. Chapter 16

Devon:Part I

It was one of those days where Devon was in a nervous wreck, it started when going back to school she hasn't seen for the past 8 months-since she was in Minnesota for only 2 days and Florida to be with her Aunt Amanda and Elena Wolfe.

Kendall and Carlos both noticed that Devon didn't eat very much of her food at the kitchen table this morning.

Gustavo decided at the last moment he wanted Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos back as Big Time Rush for something he was working on.

So! Right now Logan and James were at work, letting people know their last day was going to be.

Kendall said no to Gustavo at first, seeing he would have to tell the school-going to quite.

Carlos was doing something else, he already quite teaching at the school.

The day that Devon was at school, was the last day for Mr. Kendall Knight.

Devon just got finished from her 3rd class, when Candance, Deborah, Robert and Violet were saying mean things to her.

"Gee! Can't believe they are letting that ugly Bitch come back to school"whispered Deborah towards her cousins.

Meaning the principle letting Devon come to school.

Devon knew the others students were saying mean things to her. She had to stay strong until her last class, wasn't sure in making it to lunch.

"Oops! Sorry didn't see you there"laughed Candance slamming Devon against a locker.

"Don't have your friends helping you out, Maybe they don't like you anymore"said Violet.

"Can't believe you aren't getting punish"said Candance

"Bet! Your family will abandon you, since you left them"sad Deborah.

"Yeah! You don't deserve to have a family. Why don't you go back where you belong to"shouted Robert.

Luke and Julian noticed Devon having a hard day today. Luke went to get Camille who could help in this situation.

"Ms. James! Sorry to interrupt your converstation, but I think Devon is going to have a nervous break down"said Luke telling Camille in what just happen.

Camille came just in time and saw Candance, Violet, Robert and Deborah walking passed Devon and heading towards the cafeteria.

Devon was on the ground picking up her books off.

Camille turned towards her son Julian in the face. "Stay! With Devon in the office, while I call one of the guys to pick Devon up from school"said Camille. Knowing that Devon was a wreck-by the way she was shaking.

No such luck in getting the guys to pick up their phones. Camille left messages on their cell-phones.

Gary James came to pick up Luke, Julian and Devon up from school. Knowing that her son and nephew would want to be with Devon to help her.

Carlos came hurrying to the school, he was having lunch with Kendall and Devon. It was what Devon wanted to do with the both of them, seeing they would get busy working with Gustavo.

Since it was only a half-day of school today. Most students were allowed to go home for the day.

Kendall and Carlos were waiting for Devon to meet them for lunch, but she nevered showed up.

"Wondered where Devon is?"asked Carlos who was wondering where his niece was.

"Maybe went to her locker before coming here"said Kendall.

"Kendall! Devon knew I was bringing lunch today?"Asked Carlos.

"Yes! Maybe we should look for her"answered Kendall.

15 minutes later, Carlos and Kendall came racing into the house. After they were told by the office that Devon was taken home by Gary. Since Camille couldn't get a hold of any of the guys.

Katie Knight since she was going to be staying in California, was living with the guys now.

Kendall and Carlos came racing up the stairs in a flash.

Katie coming out of her room. "Guys! Don't go in there, trust me"said Katie.

"Katie! Is something wrong?"asked Kendall who was worried.

Katie nods her head.

Devon was a nervous wreck, like she's been crying since coming home. Was currently asleep in a fetal position on the bed.

Carlos and Kendall weren't sure what to do, since they didn't want to wake Devon up. So they would wait until James and Logan come home from work.


	17. Chapter 17

Crying:Part I

When Logan and James came home from work they were told in what happen at school, seeing Camille was sitting with Carlos and Kendall in the family room area.

"By the time I came to where Devon was picking up her books from the floor near the lockers. Saw Candance, Violet, Robert and Deborah walking away from her"said Camille seeing her friends angry looks.

"Those four don't know when to quit it"answered Carlos.

Kendall sighs. "I don't have to pay any more attention to them anymore"answered Kendall happy now.

"Devon will have to deal with it everyday"said Camille pointing it to her friends in the face.

Katie comes downstairs after calling Alison in Florida. "Guys! Letting you know that Devon is up doing her homework"said Katie coming into the family room area.

Carlos said he would go check on Devon.

"Good Luck! Your gonna need it"shouted Katie.

Getting glares from her brothers in the face.

3 Seconds later Carlos came racing into the family room area, bouncing onto James lap.

"Ouch! Carlos that hurt"exclaimed James rubbing his leg.

"Sorry!"answered Carlos

"Carlos! Did Devon say anything?"asked Logan

Carlos nods his head and starts to cry. "Guys! I don't know how we can help Devon deal with this. She is a nervous wreck, wouldn't even let me touch her"cried Carlos.

Kendall, James and Logan stared at the sight of Carlos crying in front of them.

Katie said something to them who had already started dinner for them. "Guys! She's not going to let any of you near her, not after some students said about her in school"said Katie.

Kendall, James, Carlos who stop crying now and Logan looked at Katie in the face.

"Katie! What are you saying?"asked Kendall who was staring at his sister in the face.

Katie shakes her head. "Gee! Devon mention it started when she went back to school 4 days ago. Kids were saying she shouldn't even be back at school"said Katie.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos were talking among themselves in the kitchen. The 4 of them decided to pull Devon out of school, seeing how this was affecting her health, which was good at the moment.

"We can get a tutor to help her with the classes at the studio"said Logan pointing it out.

katie said something. "I can tutor Devon in some of those classes, since I'm her manager and all"said Katie smiling at them.

Devon had refused to come down for dinner, she wasn't hungry.

"Did you get Devon to come down to get something to eat?"asked James.

Carlos ended up going to bed early.

Kendall shakes his head.

Logan said something. "NO! We couldn't even open her bedroom door, she locked it"said Logan.

"Carlos ended up sleeping in my bed at the moment"said Kendall knowing that Carlos was so upset in seeing their niece like this.

James, Kendall and Logan glared at the television.

"We might as well go to bed, because knowing Devon isn't going to come downstairs and talk to us"said Logan getting up and heading upstairs.

James hasn't moved from the spot he was sitting in the family room area. He puts his head on Kendall's shoulders. "Kendall! I don't know what to do to help my daughter, why won't she let us help her?"cried James into Kendall's shoulders.

Kendall felt bad for James. "James! We just have to be patient with Devon, until she wants us"said Kendall rubbing James across the shoulders.

Both of them heard a noise coming from the kitchen area. Decided to investigate to see who was in the kitchen this late-seeing it was already 10:00pm at the moment.

Devon came downstairs because she was hungry, just wasn't expecting to see Kendall and James up still.

Was peering to see what there was to eat in the fridge, since she didn't eat lunch with Kendall and Carlos-like was going to.

Kendall and James sees Devon sitting on an ice pack.

"Gee! Totally forgot to eat lunch with Uncle Kendall and Uncle Carlos. I must be the worse niece ever"groaned Devon eating some salad she had found in the fridge.

"Devon! How are you feeling?"asked James who was worried about his daughter.

"Devon! Why didn't you mention what was going on in school?"asked Kendall.

Devon glares at James(dad)-and Kendall (one of her uncles) in the face. "I didn't want to bring it up to you, since Gustavo wants you back as a band. I needed to deal with this issue by myself"cried Devon shaking again.

James and Kendall held Devon in their arms.

Devon ended up waking Logan and Carlos up by wailing. "I'M SO SORRY"Cried devon.

Logan and Carlos racing into the kitchen-since they saw a light on.

They saw Kendall and James holding Devon in their arms.

Devon sees Carlos and Logan standing there. She stands up and races towards the pool outside and jumps into it.

"Devon! Wait a minute where are you going?"asked James getting up and going after his daughter.

Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall heard a splash outside.

Devon was wearing her clothes when she had jumped into the pool. She knew that the guys would come after her.

Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall who grabbed a towel from the bathroom. When they heard a huge splash outside.

"Uh! Oh she jumped into the pool with her clothes on"exclaimed Carlos.


	18. Chapter 18

Devon:Part II

Devon was currently asleep with James in his bedroom. Kendall, Logan and Carlos were also asleep in James bedroom, just incase if something was going to happen.

Like it did happen a few times during the night-with Devon screaming.

Katie ended up coming and covering all of her 4 brothers up, knowing they didn't get much sleep last night, with Devon waking up like every 3 hours.

Remember getting waken up when James ended up carrying his daughter who was in a towel-soaking wet of course.

Yawning, Katie asked what happen. "Kendall! What's going on?"asked Katie yawning a bit.

"Devon! Ended up jumping into the pool"said Kendall explaining to his sister and saying goodnight to her.

Katie sees Devon asleep on James bed.

Devon didn't know she wouldn't be going to school anymore.

Katie was downstairs making breaksfast knowing the her brothers would be to tired to make anything.

Devon wakes up and looks at the clock on the dresser. Seeing the time on the clock which was 9:30 now-she ended up kicking someone in the face, by accident.

"Hey! What was that for?"demanded Carlos who sat up from the floor.

Just in time to see Devon racing into her bedroom.

"Carlos! Go back to sleep, you will wake Devon up"whispered James, Kendall and Logan at once.

Wanting Devon get some sleep-seeing she was up most of the morning.

Carlos get's up anyway and heading towards his room to change. Just in time to see Devon trying to get her shoes on.

"Devon! Where are you going?"asked Katie who sees Devon hopping on one foot with one shoe.

Devon looks at Katie in the face. "Sorry! Can't talk now, I'm late for school"shouted Devon out of the front door in a flash.

Carlos ended up waking his friends up.

"Carlos! Stop it your going to wake Devon up"answered James angrily.

"But! Doesn't know we pulled her out of school yet"said Carlos shaking kendall and Logan up.

Katie is standing by the stairs. "Devon left for school"shouted Katie loudly.

That gotten Logan, Kendall and James dress like in 2 seconds with Carlos following behind them.

Devon arrived at the office and gotten a note. "Can I get a pass for drama class? I woke up late"said Devon who gotten a pass for her drama class.

Mrs Camille Robert James knew that Devon was going to be pulled out of school. She couldn't blame her friends pulling Devon out of the school. So! Not seeing Devon in her class this morning, knew that she wasn't coming to school anymore.

"Mrs. James! Sorry I'm late for school, woke up late this morning"said Devon giving Mrs James a note.

Mrs. Roberts James shocked of seeing Devon in her class. She already knew that Devon wasn't going to come to school anymore.

James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos were told that Devon was already in her drama class. They hurried to that class, just got there in time when Devon was defending herself against Violet and Robert who had happen to be in her drama class.

"Oh! Your in trouble for ditching class"laughed Violet

"Yeah! You don't deserved to be here in school"answered Robert.

"Why! Don't you go back to your gay dad"laughed Sara who happens to be Robert's girlfriend.

"You don't belong here, Bitch"answered Zelda another student.

Luke and Julian were standing up in Camille's class.

Devon stops them from doing anything to the other students. What she didn't know was her whole family saw everything going on-by stepping into the classroom.

"Your ugly!"shouted Violet

Devon slams Violet's books on the floor.

Violet stands up from her where she was seating. "Hey! Pick those up"answered Violet

Devon turns towards Violet in the face. "YOUR LUCKY! I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANY DAMAGE IN YOUR PRETTY FACE"SHOUTED Devon angrily.

Robert, Zelda, Violet and Sarah all of them standing up.

Luke and Julian standing near Devon for support.

Camille sees Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall face they weren't too happy with the other students.

Luke saids something. "You don't know whose daughter your dealing with"said Luke

Sara turns and sees Big Time Rush standing there. not looking too happy in what's going on at the moment.

Devon slaps Robert across the face this time. She turns towards Sarah and starts walking towards her of course.

Sarah seeing Devon walking towards her and backs hands up. "You wouldn't do anything, with Big Time Rush here would you?"asked Sarah who was shaking with fear in her eyes.

Devon out of the corner of her eyes sees Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall standing in the doorway of the classroom. "ACTUALLY! IF YOU HAPPEN TO GOTTEN TO KNOW ME BETTER, THAN HEARING RUMORS ALL OVER THE SCHOOL. THEN YOU WOULD KNOW I'M RELATED TO BIG TIME RUSH"Shouted Devon grabbing her books and walking out of the drama class room.

Devon could her family rooms yelling at Robert, Violet, Sarah and Zelda in the face.

"NO ONE EVER CALLS OUR NIECE THE B-WORD! EVER"SHOUTED-Carlos and Kendall at once.

Luke and Julian were told they could get out of school today by their parents.

"Devon! Wait up"shouted Luke and Julian racing after their best friend.

Devon was currently at her locker getting some books out.

When, Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos came towards her-smiling at the 3 kids.

"Devon! Why did you come to school?"asked Kendall who wondering.

"Didn't want to get into trouble for skipping more school"Said Devon grabbing what was in her locker.

"Devon! Uh about school, won't be going here anymore"said Carlos.

Devon drops her books on the floor, which Carlos and Kendall ended up picking them up from the ground. "What do you mean not going to school?"asked Devon shocked.

"We decided last night, to pull you out of school"said Kendall.

"We don't want you to get hurt anymore"said Logan.

Devon was shocked of learning she wouldn't be going to school anymore. "But! It's the law I have to be in school"said Devon pointing it out.

"Katie! Said she would help with your school stuff at the studio"said Carlos.

"Plus we already talk to some people and think it's for the best for now"said Logan.

"Ok"said Devon walking away from the guys.

Logan, Luke, Julian, James, Carlos and Kendall watched Devon walked outside of the school.

"Man! She took the school thing so well"said Luke.

Julian turns towards his uncles-who really weren't his uncles-since they weren't blood related. "Devon! Is glad to have such loving guys who care about her"said Julian racing after Devon.

When Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall came home after seeing Luke and Julian walked into Julian's home.

"We should see if Devon is at home"said Carlos

"Yeah! After what just happen during drama class"said Kendall pointing it out.

When they came into their home, Devon wasn't anywhere in the house.

Carlos sees a note on the fridge and races into the family room area. "Guys! She left us again"shouted Carlos shoving the note in his friends face.

Logan, James and Kendall raced upstairs to Devon's bedroom, noticed some clothes were missing in the room.

The 3 of them heard James collapsing to the ground-crying. "NO! She promise wouldn't leave us"cried James.

Kendall pulling James off the floor."James! We will find her"said Kendall.

"How! We don't know where she is"said James crying.

Katie hears James crying against Kendall's shoulders. "Uh! Oh did something happen?"asked Katie standing by Devon's doorway.

"Katie! Do you know where Devon is?"asked Logan who worried about his niece.


	19. Chapter 19

Grounded.

"Katie! Do you know where Devon is?"asked Logan who was wondering.

Katie nods her head. "She's locked herself at the studio, the one you guys saw 1 month ago"said Katie about to head downstairs.

"Katie! What do you mean locked herself?"asked Carlos.

James stops crying.

Katie turns towards her brothers who helped raised her. "Mention something about being grounded"said Katie who shugs her shoulders.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James glared at each other in the face.

"Wait! A minute we don't remember grounding Devon"shouted the guys.

katie shugs her shoulders. "It's what she told me"said Katie.

Few hours later, Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James search for Devon in one of the rooms at the studios.

Carlos knocked on the door-where Devon was currently sitting on the floor of the studio-5. Devon sense that something is watching her and heads towards her private quarters.

"Where is she going off too now?"asked Carlos who was knocking on the doorway.

Devon disappears through the studio 4-to her private quarters. Since all the studios are spread out through out the building.

Private Quarters-which contists-Bedrooms, bathroom, office, breakroom and sitting room area.

Devon was talking to Amanda on the phone. "Aunt Amanda! I don't think it's going to work out here in California"said Devon speaking to Amanda on the phone.

Telling Amanda how she was going to get pulled out of school.

Amanda must had said something to Devon on the phone.

By the time, Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos figured out where Devon was at. They stood in front of the doorway and knocked on the door.

"Devon! Please come out"said Carlos who was knocking on the door.

"We aren't angry at you"said Kendall, James and Logan at once.

"Just want to know why you told my sister you were grounded?"murmured Kendall out loud.

2 Seconds later, Devon came walking out of the room and sees Logan, Kendall, james and Carlos knocking on the door-they thought she was in. "Uh! Is there a reason why the 4 of you are standing outside of my private quarters?"asked Devon.

James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall turned around and sees Devon standing there with a phone in her ear.

"Devon! Your ok"shouted Carlos racing over to his neice.

Devon stops Carlos from jumping into her. "Uncle Carlos! I believe your girlfriend is on the phone"said Devon handing the phone to Carlos.

Carlos was confused when Devon hands him the phone.

Logan, Kendall and James were standing near each other.

"Devon! Whose on the phone?"asked Kendall wondering.

Devon smiles. "Just Amanda who wanted to tell Uncle Carlos something"said Devon about to walk into the stuio.

"Devon! Is there a reason why you told Katie about being grounded?"asked Kendall.

Devon shugs her shoulders.

"Why would you lie to Katie about getting grounded?"asked Logan pointing it out.

Devon looks at Logan, James and Kendall in the face. "I didn't lie to Katie about being grounded. Now! Exccuse me"said Devon walking around the guys.

"Devon! Hold it please, we would have remember in grounding you in the first place"said Kendall and Logan.

"Which we didn't ground you anyway"said Carlos who hands the phone back to Devon.

Devon saids something to Amanda. "Aunt Amanda! I need to go, I'm grounding myself-since I won't be able to used the phone, computer and go out places"said Devon hanging up the phone.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos mouth wide open-when they hear that Devon is grounding herself.

Devon ends up pushing Big Time Rush out of the building.

About to close the door on them.

"Wait! Devon why would you ground yourself?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

James notices tears coming from Devon face.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos see Devon shaking again.

Devon suddenly throws up in the trash can outside of the building area. She couldn't understand why feeling so hot and cold at the same time. Felt someone picking her up in their arms.

"Devon! It's ok let it out"whispered Kendall holding Devon hair back.

4 of them noticed the way Devon was shaking.

"I'm so cold"said Devon who was shivering.

James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos glare at each other in the face.

"Devon! We are taking you home"whispered James picking up his daughter.

Devon starts fighting back against James. "DON'T TOUCH ME! HOW CAN YOU STAND ME?"shouted Devon fighting against James.

James glares at his friends in the face. "Help!"said James trying not to get kicked in the face.

It was Katie who ended up at the studio and talked Devon into going home with the guys in the meantime.

4 of them saw Katie glare at them in the face.

"Uh! Oh we must have done something for Katie to glare at us like that"whispered Carlos who was worried.

Katie and Devon whispering to each other for a moment.

5 hours later, Devon was asleep in her bedroom now. Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall were waiting for Katie.

Katies comes downstairs and explains everything to her brothers.

"Katie! What would cause Devon not in letting us touch her?"asked Carlos who was worried.

Katie wasn't sure in what to tell her brothers. "Devon thinks you hate her for leaving you guys when she went to Minnesota and then towards Florida"said Katie.

Mouths were wide open.

"We don't hate Devon"shouted Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos at once.

Katie saids something out. "Try telling Devon you don't hate her. Those kids really said bad things to Devon to make her act like that"said Katie.

"Wished we would have known about this sooner"answered James feeling bad he wasn't there to stop it from happening.

"Devon! Thinks your going to abandon her. Plus she was told doesn't deserve a family for running away from the past 8 months"said Katie.

James stands up quickly. "Guys! We have to help Devon, We have too"cried James not knowing what to do help his daughter, who has kept this bullying inside of her.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos stand up too.

"James! You have us to help her out"said Kendall, Logan and Carlos.


	20. Chapter 20

Sick:Part I

Devon wasn't feeling good at all, in fact she was shivering. Sat up quickly and raced into the bathroom-and threw-up in the toilet.

Cell-phone is next to her, she knew couldn't call Amanda, since grounding herself in front of the guys at the studio-that the Silver Talent Agency owns now.

Logan, James, Carlos, Katie and Kendall were all asleep in their bedrooms now.

Devon sat on her bathroom floor she was shaking. "God! Why are you doing this to me? I don't deserve this family, want to go home"said Devon throwing up again in the toilet.

Katie ended up waking up early, she felt something was wrong with Devon. Good thing she gotten out of bed to check on Devon, by the time came into the bathroom connected to Devon's bedroom. "Devon! You are really sick"said Katie putting a blanket around Devon's form.

Devon shaking very badly. "Please! Make it go away"cried Devon.

Katie not sure what to do at the moment, did the only thing could think of. When ever she was sick or scared went to Kendall's room. Walked into Devon's bedroom and noticed the moniter-that all of the boys have in their rooms. Katie yells in the speakers very loudly! KENDALL! WAKE UP"Yelled Katie saying it.

2 Seconds later Kendall came racing into Devon's room, seeing Katie standing there of course. "Katie! What are you doing in Devon's room?"asked Kendall covering his mouth with a yawn.

"Came to check on Devon felt something was wrong"said Katie leading Kendall to Devon's bathroom.

Once Kendall saw the situation in the bathroom, knew he would have to wake Logan or James up. But! He knew that his friends need the sleep. "Katie! Can you help Devon with a bath?"asked Kendall.

Katie nods her head and starts to help Devon into the tub. "Kendall! We should wake Logan and see what's wrong with Devon"said katie glaring at her brother in the face.

Kendall sees the glared that Katie is giving him at the moment. He knew that Katie was right in waking Logan up. He leaves the bathroom and goes into Logan's bedroom and shakes him up to wake up.

Logan sitting up and stares at Kendall in the face. "Kendall! It's like midnight"said Logan.

Before they could say anything, heard Katie yell something out. Which in fact had awaken Carlos and James out of their beds.

Katie was helping Devon out of the tub. When suddenly Devon fell on the floor. "KENDALL! GET IN HERE NOW"shouted Katie.

3 seconds later, Kendall came racing back in the bathroom area, Logan following behind when hearing Katie shout Kendall's name.

Carlos and James walking into Devon's bedroom.

"Guys! It's like midnight"exclaimed James rubbing his eyes.

"Is something wrong with Devon?"asked Carlos who saw two of his friends in Devon's bathroom area with Katie.

James was alerted when Devon name was mention. He started heading towards the bathroom, when he was told to wait outside in the bathroom.

"James! Just wait inside the bedroom"said Kendall helping Katie who was holding devon in his arms right now.

James didn't like that answer. "Hey! I have the right to be in the bathroom with my daughter"yelled James angrily.

Katie comes out of the bathroom. "James! Snap out of it, right now Devon just gotten sick again in the toilet"answered Katie grabbing some night clothes for her niece.

Few minutes later, Devon was tuck into her bed with several blankets surrounding the bed.

Logan put a bucket with a trash bag into it, incase if Devon got sick again.

Kendall sees the look on Katie's face. "Katie! Come on your spending the night in my room tonight"said Kendall leading Katie out of the room that Carlos, Logan and James-who had refused to leave his daughter's side for the moment.

Could hear Carlos and James arguing with Logan in staying with Devon at the moment.

"Guys! The answer is no"said Logan who goes get's his medical book he was reading a couple nights before.

"Logan! I'm not going to leave my daughter incase if she get's sick again"whinned James.

Logan saids something. "Hey! I don't need two more people to get what she has"said Logan.

"Logan! Does have a point we could get what our niece has"said Carlos pointing it out.

James shakes his head. "Fine! I will go back to my sleep, but if she get's sick again I'm sleeping on the pull-out couch"said James heading back to his bedroom which is next to his daughter's bedroom.

Carlos felt he could do something more to help Devon and Logan.

"Carlos! Is something wrong?"asked Logan who was on top of the pulled out couch in Devon's sitting room area.

"Wish we knew sooner if Devon was sick, wish we could help her"said Carlos.

Logan setting his book now. "Carlos! Grab a water bottle and gingle ale from the fridge. Knowing Devon is going to need it during the night"said Logan getting up from where he was sitting and checking Devon.

Carlos races downstairs to get the two things that Logan told him to get.

By the time Carlos came back into the room with the two things.

Devon was sitting back up shaking very bad. "So! Cold very cold"said Devon shivering.

Logan and Carlos glared at each other. Seeing Devon was already covered with like 4 blankets and the heating blanket surrounding her tiny form.

"Devon! It's ok go back to sleep"said Carlos sitting down on the bed.

Devon stares at them in the face. "I WANT WANT DAD, I want James"cried Devon shaking into Logan's arms.

Carlos looks at Logan in the face.


	21. Chapter 21

Sick:Part II

Devon was still sick the next few days, couldn't really do anything at the moment. She was just to weak to even get ready for the tryouts-meaning looks for the new team.

Katie had called Alison back in Florida to have Christian to come up to California to help and searching for more kids.

"Alison! Can you send Christian to California? Devon is very sick and can't do anything at the moment"said Katie.

Alison was talking to Christian her brother in the face. "Christian! Will be there in two days, Katie hope Devon get's better"said Alison hanging up the phone.

Devon was downstairs watching television on the couch. She really wanted her dad to be home.

James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan were at the rocque's recording studio. Getting ready to go on another tour nationwide again.

Gustavo decided at the last minute he wanted the boys to become Big Time Rush again.

James really wanted to be there for Devon, only she was sick at home. "Gustavo! Can we take a break?"asked James who wanted to call Katie-who offered to watch Devon while the guys were stuck at the studio for several days.

Gustavo glares at James in the face.

"Gee! Guess that's a no then"said Carlos who was getting tired.

Gustavo turns towards the Dogs. "I can't have you running back home, like 4 days ago. Need to get the movements right"answered Gustavo turning his back on them.

James groans he really wants to stay with his daughter.

Meaning the 4 days ago, James had raced home-when Katie said that Devon fell down the stairs.

Devon was sitting on the couch with her foot up on the coffee table with an ice pack on the one foot. "Man! Uncle Logan is going to be mad at me again"moaned Devon burrying herself on the couch.

Katie came into the family room area. "Devon! Christian is coming up here in two days to help with the tryouts. Seeing you aren't going to get any better yet"said Katie.

Devon looks up at Katie. "Thanks!"said Devon.

Seeing Devon has the step throat, cold and cough all together.

"How are you feeling?"asked Katie who was wondering.

Devon shakes her form. "Ok! But I'm freezing"said Devon.

Katie grabs another blanket off another bed-which was downstairs in the meantime.

7 Hours later, Katie put a note on the fridge saying there was food for the guys if they were hungry. Said that Devon was asleep on the couch, didn't want to wake her up.

By the time the guys came home they were very tired.

"OH MY GOD! My legs hurt"groaned Carlos and Kendall at once-sitting on the couch.

Logan and James heading towards the kitchen and saw the note. Just as they reading the note, heard Carlos and Kendall jumped up from the couch.

"What in the world"said Carlos pulling the blanket back from the form.

"Oh!"said Kendall rubbing his neck.

Logan and James coming around the couch.

Devon was buried into another blanket surrounding her form on the couch.

Logan and James actually didn't finish the letter-saying that Devon was asleep on the couch.

"I'm hungry"said Carlos who was now sitting on a chair.

Logan felt Devon's forehead to see if her fever went back down.

"Logan! How's she doing?"asked Carlos who had some food in his mouth.

"Fever went down that's for sure"said Logan getting up from the floor by checking Devon's forehead.

"Should we wake her up?"asked Kendall who eating some of the leftovers from dinner.

Few hours later, Devon was currently in her room asleep still.

When the guys went too bed in their rooms.

It was like 4 hours when they went too bed.

When Devon had awaken up having a coughing fit.

Kendall was the one who gotten up from his bedroom and went to check on Devon because could hear her having a coughing fit.

Devon was having a coughing fit fell out of her bed by accident.

Kendall came just in time to see Devon fell out of her bed. "Devon! Are you ok?"asked Kendall trying not to wake his friends up.

Devon sitting up nods her head. "Uncle Kendall! I'm fine just fell out of bed"said Devon limping towards the bathroom area.

Kendall said something. "Do you need help?"asked Kendall leaning against the doorway of the bathroom.

Devon looks at Kendall in the face. "No! You can go back to bed"said Devon.

Kendall leaves his niece's bedroom and heading back towards his.

When Devon was sure no one was looking down the hallway area. She slowly limped towards the stairs, hoping not to fall down the stairs again.

Hoping not to wake any of the guys up seeing they been coming home lately from the studios.

Devon decided on against going the down the stairs, only because she didn't want to get into trouble again by going down them herself.

She limped back towards her bedroom but couldn't sleep. Tosh and turned in her sleep. Glared at her clocked on the dresser, read it was only like 4:00 in the morning.

Devon slowly limping towards James bedroom, didn't want to wake him up. But! She really wants him to hold her in his arms, like they used to before going back to work as Big Time Rush.

James felt the bed move a little bit, he was assuming it might be one of his friends playing a joke on him. "Carlos, Logan and Kendall! It's like 4 in the morning, go back to bed"said James turning his back-not knowing it's Devon who just wants to be held by her dad.

Devon frozed when she heard James say his friends names out loud. Since she was on end of the bed-meaning James bed in his bedroom.

James sat up in his bed and turned towards one of his friends to tell them off seeing it was like 4:30 now in the morning.

Since his eyes were sightly closed, didn't know who was on the bed. "Guys! This isn't funny, go back to your own bed"said James laying back down on his pillow.

Devon slowly get's up off James's bed and starts to head towards either Logan's or Kendall knowing they wouldn't mind her sleeping with them.

Just as she was heading toward her uncles bedroom. Ended up hitting something in James bedroom and crash something fell off the bookcase.

That alerted James who suddenly turned on his light next to the bed.

Logan and Kendall racing into James bedroom.

Th 3 of them frozed and saw Devon standing there.

Devon was looking them in the face. She wasn't sure what to say to them like at 4:45 in the morning.

"Devon! What are you doing up this early?"asked Logan.

Kendall saids something. "Heard her coughing at 2:30 this morning"said Kendall.

James sees a tear coming down from his daughter's face, slowly climbs out of the bed he was sleeping in.

Devon backs up away from James. "Don't touch me! I just wanted to be held that's all"said Devon limping away from Kendall, Logan and James.

Logan and Kendall glared at James in the face.

"James! What did you do?"demanded Kendall.

James not sure what he did. "I didn't do anything"said James throwing his hands up in the air.

Logan had raced after Devon in a flash, because she ran out of the house.


	22. Chapter 22

Elite Squads Tryouts:

Katie, Devon and Christian who came up from Florida were busy working on the second team of the Elite Squads-headquarters.

Christian and Katie still did most of the work for Devon because she was still coughing through.

But! Had gotten rid of the fever in her system.

Devon refused to talk or let James touch her since like 3 days ago.

James was hurting, his friends noticed it too.

"We need to talk to Devon and figure out what's wrong"said Carlos pointing it.

Logan and Kendall nodded their heads agreeing it.

"Devon! Is refusing to talk to James"said Kendall.

"Might have to do with the situation a couple days ago"said Logan.

Carlos turned towards his two friends in the face. "What are you talking about?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

James was sitting on his couch he just wanted his daughter to talk.

"Kendall and I had raced into James bedroom, because we heard a crash"said Logan.

"We found Devon standing there"answered Kendall.

James saids something to his friends. "Devon was crying guys, She wouldn't let me touch her"said James crying into his hands.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos sat down in front of James.

"James! Maybe there's a reason why Devon isn't talking to you"said Katie who was taking a break from doing some things.

Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos turned and saw Katie standing there not looking very happy.

"Katie! Have you seen Devon?"asked Kendall wondering if his sister has seen Devon.

Katie shugs her shoulders. "Yes! Devon is with Christian working at the studio that Alison Woods family members own"said Katie getting some water out of the fridge.

James stands up. "Katie! Has Devon mention anything about me?"asked James.

Katie turning towards James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos in the face. She glares at them in the face. "I can't even talk to you guys right now, pretty furious with James right now"said Katie about to walk out of the door.

"Katie! That was kind of harsh"said Kendall.

Katie glares at James in the face. "Sorry! James deserves it, especially when he told Devon to go back to bed"said katie walking out of the house.

James now remember what he said. "Oh My God! Guys I blew it"cried James.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos were confused.

"James! What are you talking about?"asked Kendall.

James tell his friends. It was like 4:00 in the morning, the day we came home like midnight we found Devon on the couch asleep"said James.

"Same day I found Devon coughing"said Kendall.

"Well I thought you guys were playing a joke by coming into my bedroom at 4:00 in the morning"said James.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos now knew what happen.

"That's when we heard a crash coming from James bedroom. We found Devon standing there"said Logan.

James stands up and faces towards his friends. "Guys! I need to talk to Devon"said James racing out of the doorway.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos racing after James in a flash.

Casey, Luke, Kristy and Julian were already there at the studio. They were shocked and excited at the same time.

Jo Taylor wasn't there because she was working on a movie in New York City. Camille Roberts and Gary James were there, Dak Zevon-sorry I spelled his last name wrong in the first few chapters.

"Devon! Do you really mean it?"asked Luke jumping up and down.

Devon turns towards her 4 friends in the face.

Christian said something to them. "You 4 were out of 20 so far, who made it to the second team. So! Yes welcome to the Silver Guardians, which is what the second team will be called"said Christian standing up.

"Devon! How are you feeling?"asked Gary seeing how Devon been staying with them for the past few days now.

Camille wasn't happy one with James at the moment.

"Ok! Just wish I could get rid of the cough"said Devon drinking some tea.

Few minutes later, James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos came racing into the studio where the tryouts were being held.

"Mr. Diamond! What in the hell are you doing here?"demanded Camille not happy with James at the moment.

James shocked the way Camille just spoke to him. "Came to say sorry to Devon, I just want my daughter back"cried James.

Devon just sits there at the moment, she is thinking a moment.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and those who were in the studio were waiting for Devon's answer.

"Well! Aren't you going to say something?"asked Gustavo who ended getting a glare from the guys.

When Gustavo heard about the tryouts-he tried to get 5 of the kids to join the rocque's recording company.

But they refused, since Devon was the one who made tha choice.

Devon was about to say something when her phone ringed. "Hello! Elena how's everything going with the team?"asked Devon.

Elena must had said something to Devon to make her laugh.

"Yeah! You heard it"said Devon hanging up the phone and turns towards everyone standing there waiting on her answer.

Gustavo was about to say something else, but the way Kelly was giving him a look in the face.

Devon starts to have a coughing fit.

"Devon! Should you even be here?"asked Carlos pointing it out.

Devon turns towards James who was crying at the moment. "I forgive you James"said Devon drinking more tea with lemon and honey.

James about to walked towards Devon at the moment.

Devon stop him from getting any closer, she turns towards her uncles. "OK! Now that you heard it, can leave now. I'm a little busy at the moment"said Devon heading towards the bathroom.

James bouncing all over his friends.

"Camille! Has Devon been staying with you guys?"asked Logan who was wondering.

James stops bouncing and turns towards Camille, Julian and Gary who were standing there.

"Yes! After Mr. Diamond told Devon to go back to bed that morning. Yes! She has been staying with us"said Camille angrily.

"I'm even more surprised she forgave you like that in 2 seconds"murmured Julian arms across his chest.

"So! What's this thing we just heard you kids joining?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

"Well! Why should we tell you guys in the first place? Your never home anymore, your with the BIG FAT TURD"Shouted Kristy and Casey.

Gustavo turns towards Kristy and Casey.

"Besides, Gustavo tried to get Devon to work with him as a new singing group. Did he tell you that tried to bribe us into coming to work for Rocque recording studio"said Luke not looking happy.

Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall glared at Gustavo in the face.

"NO! He never told us"answered Kendall.

James points his middle finger at Gustavo in the face. "Your the reason why we aren't home anymore, Until the nationwide tour comes up, I'm spending every other day with Devon at home"shouted James angrily.

Kelly smacks Gustavo on the head.

"Uh! Big Time Rush has been so busy with their work. Devon, Katie and Christian been holding tryouts at least over 2 weeks now"said Gary.

Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos glared at each other in the face.

"That wouldn't have happen during the time that Devon was sick?"asked Logan who was wondering.

Devon comes out of the bathroom area. "What was I supposed to do all those days, when you weren't home anyways? I stayed with Uncle Gary, Aunt Camille and julian at their home for the past couple days"said Devon drinking some more tea.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos glared at Gustavo in the face.

Gustavo throws his hands up in the air. "Fine! You DOGS can have every other week off"said Gustavo storming out of the studio.

Cell-Phone rings of course, Devon answers it. "Hello! Aunt Amanda"said Devon excusing herself for a moment.

It was like 15 minutes later Devon came back towards the people standing there.

"Devon! What did Amanda want?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

"She brought a new place to stay in Orlando"said Devon yawning a bit.

James gently picked Devon up from the couch in the office. "Devon! I'm taking you home ok"said James.

Devon nods her head to tired to argue with James. "Thanks! See yeah in a few days"said Devon.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello! Orlando:Part I

Devon was watching some movie on the television.

"Hey! We are home"shouted Carlos who came boucing in the family room area.

"Ya! Did you save any food for us?"asked Kendall.

"Where's Katie and Christian?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

"Devon! We are home early"said Logan who sits down on the couch.

Devon doesn't answer any of the guys, she was holding onto the phone in her hands.

"Devon! Is something wrong?"asked Kendall.

Carlos sees a tear coming from Devon's face. "Devon! Tell us why your crying?"asked Carlos.

Logan, Kendall and James frozed when Carlos mentions that Devon was crying.

Devon did the only thing she could think of at the moment. Raced by the guys and upstairs towards her bedroom area.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos could hear a door slamming upstairs.

"Wondered what just happen?"asked Carlos with his mouth full.

Kendall, James and Logan raced upstairs when they heard a crash coming upstairs.

"Devon! Honey please open the door"said James.

Since Devon locked her door, so no one could get in the room.

Carlos came bouncing up the stairs. "Locked door"said Carlos.

Devon was laying down on her bed, she was shaking again.

Like 25 minutes later could hear the bedroom door opening.

"Devon! Honey please tell us what's wrong?"asked Kendall sitting on the bed.

Devon turns her back on the guys. "Go away"said Devon.

James gently picked Devon up in his arms.

Devon ended up punching James in the arm. "Let me go"yelled Devon angrily.

James shifting Devon onto the bed holding onto her. "Devon! Please tell us what's wrong"said James rocking his daughter.

Devon suddenly felt she was going to puke, raced into the bathroom in time.

Felt a hand holding onto her hair.

"Devon! It's ok let it out"said Kendall.

Logan and James rubbing Devon's back.

Devon turns towards the phone she had in her hands before. Dialed a number and waited for someone to answer it.

"Devon! Who are you calling?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Devon glares at the boys in the face and turns her back on them. "Hello! Elena is it true? I gotten a call from the hospital that Aunt Amanda gotten shot at"said Devon.

Carlos suddenly collapsed on the floor. "NO"shouted Carlos.

Logan, Kendall and James helping Carlos off the floor.

Katie and Christian were just coming home when they heard Carlos saying something.

"Is there something wrong?"asked Christian who was wondering.

"Amanda gotten shot at school, where one of the students gave birth to a baby. The ex-boyfriend killed his girlfriend right in front of some other students"said Devon hanging up the phone now.

Walking towards back towards her room and heading down the stairs.

"Devon! Wait a minute where do you think your doing?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

Devon turns towards Carlos in the face. "Aunt Amanda! Is the sole custody of a little boy now since it's mother is dead and the father is in jail"said Devon.

"OK! What does that have to do with you leaving the house?"asked Logan.

Devon turns towards Christian in the face. "You might want to alert Alison, that I'm coming to Orlando on urgent matters"said Devon stuffing some stuff into her pack-up.

James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall frozed when Devon said urgent matters.

"Uncle Carlos! Would you want to have a child early into your relationship?"asked Devon who was standing there.

Carlos at first didn't know what to say. "Yeah! It was in my plans to have a family"said Carlos.

Devon nods her head. "Good! Pack some things your coming with me to Orlando"said Devon.

Few hours later, Christian, Devon and Carlos ended up going to Orlando, Florida since that's where Christian family lives.

What surprised Carlos was that Amanda was with a little boy at the Elite Squads-headquarters.

"Amanda! Are you ok?"asked Carlos who was shocked in seeing Amanda with a little baby in her arms.

Amanda peering up in seeing her boyfriend. "Yes! Carlos I'm fine now. But! Maybe our relationship isn't going to work out"said Amanda.

Carlos sat down in front of Amanda who was holding onto the baby boy in her arms. "Amanda! I always wanted kids when meeting the right girl in my life"said Carlos saying it.

Amanda smiles when hearing Carlos saying it. "I'm glad, because I was made sole custody of this little guy"said Amanda standing up now.

Carlos stands up too. "Amanda! Can I hold onto him?"Asked Carlos who was wondering.

Amanda nods her head. "Yes! Carlos meet our adopted son Issac David Speedle"answered Amanda using her last name in the meantime.

Carlos nods his head.

Devon comes into the office with Horatio who nods his head.

Amanda sees her boss standing there. "Mr. Caine! What are you doing here?"asked Amanda wondering why her boss was standing there.

"Ms. Diamond explain to me what was going on. Ms. Speedle! You deserve a better life with your new family members. You can study doctors degree in California"said Horation Caine smiling at Carlos with little Issac David.

Amanda hugs her boss around the shoulders. "Thanks! Are you sure don't need me?"asked Amanda.

"No! But do promise to visit us down here"said Ryan who was standing there with his daughter Elena.

"Wait! Didn't Devon say you brought at house?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

Amanda nods her head. "Yes! I brought a house, that was before becoming a mom"said Amanda.

Carlos kisses Amanda on the forehead.

Devon gives Carlos something into his hands. "Uncle Carlos! You are going to need this"said Devon handing him a ring to give to Amanda.

Carlos turns towards Devon in the face. "How did you know?"asked Carlos who was shocked.

"Aunt Amanda and I were talking about it. It's been over 1 year since you guys talked to each other face to face"said Devon smiling a bit.

Back in California, James, Kendall and Logan were getting impatient on waiting for Devon, Christian and Carlos to return from Florida.

"I can't take it anymore"shouted James sitting down on the couch.

"James! They will be here"said Logan.

James turns towards his two friends in the face. "We shouldn't have let Devon and Carlos go by themselves to Orlando"said James groaning.

Kendall turns the television on. "Let's see what's on the news"said Kendall.

"Good! Hope it helps"murmured James out loud.

News Reporters states something out loud.

We have some great news to share with you viewers. That Carlos Garcia member of Big Time Rush is now engaged to Amanda Speedle of Orlando, Flordia less than 3 hours ago.

James, Kendall and Logan sat up from the couch.

Gustavo and Kelly saw the news, they raced towards the mansion where the guys were there of course.

Kristy, Casey, Luke, Julian, Gary and Camille came over too.

"DOGS! You have some explaining to do"yelled Gustavo storming into the family room area.

"Gustavo! We are shocked too"said Kendall.

"I'm assuming Devon is down in Orlando?"asked Luke.

Kendall, Logan and James nods their heads.

"Explain why Carlos is in Florida?"asked Kelly who was wondering.

"Devon mention that Carlos should come with her on urgent matters"answered James really missing his daughter.

"Did say something about Amanda getting shot at school, where some kid died giving birth to a baby"said Logan

Gustavo, Logan, Kendall and James stood up now.

"NO! There is no way that DOG is coming home with a baby"yelled Gustavo.

"Hey! There's no way Amanda is going to give up the kid. She's the sole custody of Issac David Speedle"said a voice.

Those who were in the family room turned.

Amanda, Devon, Carlos and Issac were there standing there.

"Devon! Your ok"said James racing towards his daughter.

Carlos sees the look on other faces. "Guys! Amanda and I are now engaged. We would like you to meet Issac David Speedle, who is taking his mother's last name, until we get married"said Carlos beaming.

"Wait! Where are you two going to stay?"asked Camille who was wondering.

Amanda and Carlos turned towards Devon who was sitting in James lap who was sitting on the couch.

"Actually! It was Alison idea through, her family decided to buy a house that is right next to James property"said Amanda smiling at her new family members.

"Since Alison won't be living here for the time being, part of the house is going to be used for the silver guardians headquarters"answered Christian waving towards the group in the family room area.

Gustavo stands up.

Devon was now in the kitchen taking some food out of the fridge.

"Carlos! Why are you moving? You could just stay here"said James.

Amanda and Carlos looked at each other in the face. "We thought of living with the rest of you guys, but we want a home to belong to"said Amanda.

"Besides! It's going to get crowded with Amanda and Issac living here"said katie.

"Besides! We will still see each other"said Carlos pointing it out.

Devon comes into the family room, who was eating some fruit salad.

Logan, Kendall, James, Kelly, Gustavo, Christian, Katie, Amanda and Carlos looked at her in the face.

Camille had taken the others home.

Devon sees the look that everyone is giving her. "Ok! Why is everyone looking at me in a strange way?"asked Devon who was wondering.

"Devon! How are you feeling now?"asked Carlos forgetting that Devon didn't want anyone to hear that part.

Logan, Kendall and James glared at Carlos in the face.

"Carlos! What are you talking about?"Asked Logan who was wondering.

Devon races upstairs after tossing the food at Gustavo.

Gustavo stands up and storms out of the house.

Everyone else who was still in the family room area, heard a slam being heard upstairs.

"Carlos! What's going on?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Amanda, Christian, Katie and Issac went to their new home for the time being.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Amanda, Carlos, Christian and Issac were at their new home.

While Logan, Kendall and James were trying to get Devon to open her bedroom door.

They wanted to know what was going on at the moment.

"Devon! Honey can you please open the door"said James trying to get the door open.

"We just want to know what's wrong"said kendall.

Katie is standing there shaking her head. "Boys! There's no way your going to get Devon to open the door for you like that"said Katie.

Kendall, Logan and James turned towards Katie who was standing there.

"Katie! Do you have a better way then?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Katie shugs her shoulders at the boys. "Just be patient with Devon at the moment"said Katie heading towards her bedroom area.

Kendall knew that Katie was hiding something that was wrong with Devon. He walked away from his friends and walked into Katie's bedroom area.

James and Logan still trying to get Devon to open the bathroom door again.

"Devon! Please open the door"begged James trying to get his daughter to open the doorway.

Devon knew that James and Logan were trying to get her to open the bathroom doorway. She didn't want to bring up the fact it this day, was when her mother killed herself with drugs.

Kendall and Katie were talking with each other.

"katie! Is there something we should know about Devon?"asked Kendall glaring at Katie in the face.

Katie not sure what to say to Kendall. "It's just the anniversary of Devon's birth parents-meaning her father when he was killed in the line of duty. Also the meaning that her mother killed herself with drugs"said Katie who shugs her shoulders at Kendall.

Kendall was shocked of the news, he didn't know that.

Devon slowly opens the doorway and sees James and Logan about to knock on the bathroom doorway again.

James and Logan see Devon staring back at them in the face.

"Devon! Are you ok?"asked Logan who was worried.

Devon shugs her shoulders. "Yeah! I'm ok, just tired from traveling"said Devon sitting on her bed.

James could sense that something was wrong with Devon. He sits down on the bed, noticed the way his daughter was looking anywhere else in the room, all except him and Logan.

Logan also noticed this too.

Kendall steps into the bedroom and sees his niece sitting on the bed. "Logan and James! Can I speak to you alone for a moment in the hallway"said Kendall motioning James and Logan to follow him out of the room.

Devon had a feeling that Katie had told Kendall, what was going on at the moment.

Kendall, Logan and James when they were done talking to each other. They had poke their heads into the bedroom and saw Devon laying down on her bed now, listening to some music.

James heads back into his bedroom first and changed into his pj's.

Logan decided to do the same too.

Kendall also did the same thing, after telling Katie where he would be.

Devon could feel the bed move a bit, but went back to listening to the music.

James sightly moved next to Devon's form.

Logan and Kendall each pulling out a chair-that pulls out into a bed in the bedroom area.


	25. Chapter 25

Memories Coming To Haunt You:Part I

_Devon knew that Logan, James and Kendall were in her bedroom, knowing that Katie told Kendall who told James and Logan what was wrong with her._

_Was listening to some music to help her fall asleep in the bed._

_James was laying on top of Devon's bed, he wants to help his daughter out._

_Logan and Kendall were sort of sleeping in the places they currently resting on at the moment._

_15 minutes later, Devon was having a memory of the death of her father-who is related to Timothy Speedle-who raised her until his death, and her aunt didn't know anything about having a niece.'_

_"No! Your telling me my husband died in the line of duty?"asked Mary Speedle looking at a young man wearing an air force uniform._

_"Yes! We are so sorry for your loss, Ms. Speedle"said Lt. Jonathan Youngs._

_Devon was sitting there, hears some things going on. "Mommy! When's daddy coming home?"asked Devon who was waiting for the arrival of her father Jackson Speedle._

_Mary Speedle turns her back on Devon. _

_Lt. Jonathon Youngs glared at Mary Speedle in the face. "Your daughter doesn't know yet?"asked Lt. Youngs._

_"No! I would wether she doesn't know about it, think you should leave now"said Mary._

_2 Days later, Mary Speedle overdose on drugs, leaving her daughter in the care of Uncle Timothy Speedle-until his death-she was only 6 years at the time of her uncle's death._

_Devon was placed into foster care-until she was 10 years old. While there she met Elena Wolfe-who was suddenly found by her father- Detective Ryan Wolfe of Miami, Florida. _

_James was worried about Devon who was currently asleep in her bed. _

_Logan and Kendall had fallen asleep moments before._

_1 Hour Later, Devon had woken up from her memories. _

_By accident ended up hitting James in the arm._

_James being awaken by Devon hitting his arms, only had gotten at least 5 hours of sleep._

_Logan and Kendall being woken up when, Devon had raced of her bedroom and down the stairs._

_"Devon! Where are you going?"yelled James racing after his daughter._

_Logan and Kendall were about to head out too._

_Katie saids something to them. "Devon! Probably went to see Amanda, since she is related to jackson and timothy speedle"said Katie drinking some hot cocca._

_Kendall and Logan raced out of the house, hurrying over to where Carlos and Amanda been staying for the passed 18 Hours Now._

_Devon actually never made it to Carlos and Amanda's new home. She had grabbed something off her dresser in a quick flash and called Elena in Florida. "Elena! I'm coming back to Florida, the memories are returning"cried Devon._

_Elena was asleep in one of the spare rooms at the CSI-Headquarters. in Florida, phone rings on the stand next to her bed. Saw who was calling at 9:00am in the morning. "Devon! What's wrong?"asked Elena climbing out of her bed, she was currently taking over. Since Ryan ended up working on a case very late, she had Brandon drop her off yesterday after practice. _

_Devon must had said something to Elena to make her drop the phone on the ground. "Ok! Will let Uncle Ryan, Uncle Horatio, Uncle Walter, Aunt Calleigh, Uncle Jessie and Aunt Natalie know your coming here"said Elena hanging up the phone._

_Eric Delko was just coming into work today, saw Elena drop the phone in her hands. "Elena! Is something wrong?"asked Eric who was worried at the moment._

_Elena grabs her phone off the floor, she walks by Eric and heading towards where Ryan and Walter were testing something for a case. _

_Eric follows her knowing something is wrong at the moment. _

_Walter and Ryan were arguing about something they were testing on._

_Elena knocks on the window of the room, letting Ryan know she needs to talk to him in private._

_Ryan and Walter looked up and saw Elena standing there, not looking very happy._

_Ryan hangs up his lab coat and walks out of the room. "Elena! What's wrong?"asked Ryan who was worried._

_Elena notices the other CSI-People coming in. "Devon! Is coming here to Florida, Just to let you people know about it"said Elena walking away from Ryan-keeping more information than letting them know._

_Eric, Ryan and Walter looked at each other in the face._

_"Devon! Is coming back here?"asked Eric._

_"She just left with Carlos, Issac and Amanda like 48 Hours ago"said Walter._

_Ryan shakes his head at his two co-workers. "Guys! I'm going to check on Elena, something isn't right"said Ryan racing after his daughter who had disappeared out of nowhere._

_Elena Wolfe had already informed Horatio Caine that Devon was coming back-because of the memories returning. _

_Horatio Caine smiles at Elena. "We will make sure that Devon is comfortable here"said Horatio._

_"Thanks! Uncle Horation, Devon has been through alot right now"said Elena walking out of the office._


	26. Chapter 26

Memories Coming To Haunt You:Part II

_Carlos, Christian and Amanda were wide awake when James, Kendall and Logan came racing into the house._

_"Is Devon here?"asked Logan who worried in not seeing Devon anywhere._

_Carlos, Christian and Amanda (she knew what was going on with Devon at the moment). They glared at each other in the face._

_"Devon! Didn't come here"said Carlos._

_James, Logan and Kendall looked at each other in the face._

_"NO! Then where would have Devon gone too?"demanded James angrily._

_Amanda phones rings and excusing herself at the moment. "Hello! Devon where are you are? Everyone is here at the house"said Amanda who was wondering where her niece was._

_Devon had grabbed what she could on her dresser and left. "At the aiport, I have to go back to Florida, the memories are haunting me again"said Devon shaking._

_Amanda sighs. "Devon! Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you"said Amanda hanging up the phone._

_"Amanda! Who was on the phone?"asked Carlos who wondering._

_Big Time Rush, including Christian overheard Amanda grab something off the counter. _

_"Aiport"shouted Amanda racing out of the door._

_Big Time Rush at first stood there, and raced after Amanda in a flash._

_Amanda was the one this time driving to the airport._

_"Amanda! Slow down"yelled Big Time Rush-minus Carlos not saying anything to his fiance._

_Amanda glares at Logan, James and Kendall in the mirror. _

_"We are so getting a ticket"said Logan worried._

_Devon was currently waiting in the seats-waiting for her plane to arrive. _

_Amanda, Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall heading towards the check-point-where your bags go through._

_Amanda had her I.D.-by showing her CSI-Card at one of the segurity guards standing there, letting them in._

_It had taken them at least 25 minutes to figure out where the plane for Miami was at._

_By the time they gotten there at the gate, Devon was already waiting by the ticket-person-handing her ticket._

_"NO! Devon what are you doing?"asked Logan, Kendall and James racing towards Devon who had already handed the ticket to the person at the gate._

_Ticket-person at the gate turned towards Devon in the face. "Young Lady! Do you know these guys?"asked the ticket person._

_Devon was standing there with her purse, cell-phone, fruit snacks, book and water. _

_Before she could say anything, Casey, Kristy, Luke and Julian came racing towards them of course._

_"Devon! Sorry we are late"said Casey heading down the ramp._

_"So! Your going to leave again?"asked Kristy._

_Devon nods her head. "Sorry! I really need to go see my parents in Florida"answered Devon walking down the ramp._

_James shaking in Kendall and Logan's arms. "She promise wouldn't leave us"cried James._

_Kendall glares over to Amanda who is watching the plane take off. "You could have stop Devon from leaving you know"said kendall pointing it out._

_Amanda saids something. "You guys need to understand that my brothers graveyard is in Orlando, Florida. Thought you knew that when Devon came to see me in Florida a couple months ago"said Amanda walking off to call Horatio._

_James still shaking and crying at the same time. "I can't lose my daughter"cried James into Logan's arms._

_Carlos brings something up. "Then we will go to Orlando, Florida to be with Devon who needs us right now"said Carlos heading towards the ticket counter to get tickets._


	27. Chapter 27

Grieving:Part I

Big Time Rush, including Amanda Speedle, Katie Knight, Christian Woods-who had already contracted his sister-Alison Woods and Issac couldn't get a flight out to Florida the same day that Devon had left.

They left the 3rd day on their private jet.

James was sleeping in between Logan and Kendall, he hasn't been sleeping that much-since Devon left them.

In Florida now, the Elite Squad Members-welcome Devon back with open arms.

Elena and Brandon had gotten Devon from the aiport.

"Devon! Everything will be ok"said Elena hugging her best friend's form.

Devon nodding her head.

Brandon was in the passenger's seat-they had one of their drivers.

Devon, Elena and Alison have been talking to each other.

"Devon! Are you sure want to do it?"asked Alison who was worried, when Christian had called her like two days ago.

Devon nods her head. "Yes! I'm sure want to do this, will help me the memories coming back"said Devon shaking.

Alison and Elena glared at each other in the face.

"Ok! We will let the others members know right away"said Alison stepping away from her desk and hugging Devon around the shoulders.

The day that Big Time Rush, Amanda, Issac, Katie and Christian came to the airport.

Christian and Katie getting text-messages from Alison and Brandon.

"Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos! Should warn that we are needed at Universal Studios in Orlando"said Katie reading the text message.

Kendall dropping his bags on the limo, he turns towards Katie who calling someone on the phone.

Katie is waiting who ever picked up the phone. "Hey! The text message that Christian and I gotten a couple minutes ago. Is it true?"yelled Katie angrily.

Kendall, james, Logan and Carlos have seen Katie get angry at something they did, usually she doesn't yell on the phone.

Christian was talking to Brandon on the phone and hanged up. "Katie! It's true just gotten done talking to Brandon. We will be at least 1 hour late to the event"said Christian.

"What event are you talking about?"demanded Logan, Kendall and James at once.

"Event that involves the Elite Squad Members"answered katie and Christian said at once.

By the time they came to the event, where the Elite Squad Members were performing live.

Dylan Russell, Elena Wolfe, Hayden Hale, Amy Hale, Brandon Woods and Jason Woods were already on the stage singing.

"Guys! I don't see Devon anywhere"said James.

"She has to be here somewhere"said Kendall.

Amanda had made her way towards the back-stage area.

DJ-shouted something out. "Hey! Everyone let's give a shout out to the Elite Squad Members"said DJ.

Ryan Wolfe was among the group waiting near the entrance area of the stage. He knows what's going on with Devon, after what Elena had explain to him a couple days ago.

"Let's give a shout out to the those who died in the line of duty"said Dylan Russell who was bouncing all over the stage.

Big Time Rush were shocked of the news given.

"To those who killed themselves with drugs and etc. This live performance is in memory of Lt. Jackson Speedle of the Air Force, Detective-CSI-Timothy Speedle of Miami, Florida, Mary Speedle, Captain Kathleen Chambers of the Navy and Lt. Lukas Youngs of the Air Force"said Christian Woods who ended up joining the group on the stage.

"Wait! Isn't that Devon's birth parents names being said?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Carlos nods his head at his friends. "Yes! Mary and Jackson Speedle are Devon's birth parents, after being killed in the line of duty, Mary overdose herself with drugs"said Carlos saying it out loud.

Logan, James and Kendall turned towards Carlos in the face.

"Amanda! Told me in Florida in what was going on with Devon"said Carlos who was holding onto Issac David in his arms.

"Let's give a shout out to Ms. Devon Ryan Hope Speedle-daughter to the late Lt. Jackson Speedle, Detective Timothy Speedle and Mary Speedle. Niece to Doctor and Lt. Amanda Speedle Garcia"shouted Elena Wolfe.

James turns towards Amanda who was walking back towards them of course. "Wait! Is there a reason why my daughter has old name instead of Diamond?"asked James who was wondering.

"Devon! Doesn't want to remember any of her new life, at least that's what Ryan had just told me a few minutes ago"said Amanda heading over to Issac who was in Carlos's arms.

Logan and Kendall noticed that James was being quite.

"James! What happen?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

James sits down on the chair."Devon! Doesn't want to remember her new life, that's what Amanda had gotten the information from Ryan Wolfe"cried James.

Kendall and Logan kneeling down in front of James forms.

"James! There has to be a reason why Devon doesn't want to remember her new life with us"said Kendall.

"Could have to do with her old memories resurfacing all these years she hidden them from us"said Logan pointing it out.

James nods his head. "I'm hoping that's what is going on with Devon, I can't lose her guys"cried James.

Devon was on the stage dancing to some of the music, out of the corner of her eye could see James Diamond crying and shaking with Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight.

Devon jumps over the fence that is surrounding the stage and heads towards the 3 members of Big Time Rush who were standing away from the crowd.

"Devon! Wait a minute where you going?"shouted Jason Woods.

Logan, Kendall and James heard Jason yell Devon name.

Devon was starting to get flashes in her mind.

James, Logan and Kendall turned just in time as Devon came jumping into James lap.

"Ouch"said James who was taken by surprised that Devon had jumped into his lap.

Devon whispers something into James ear. "I will always be with you no matter what happens in the future. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have cause Big Time Rush"said Devon about to climb off of James's lap.

Logan and Kendall overheard Devon saying those words to James.

"Devon! We love you no matter what has happen in the past"said Logan, James and Kendall at once said together.

Devon nods her head. "I should get back to the stage, It was nice meeting you 3"said Devon racing back towards the stage.

James, Kendall and Logan stood up now, heading towards the entrance of the stage. Since that's where Carlos was currently watching the rest of the show.

Amanda had taken Issac home in Orlando to get some sleep.

"Carlos! Has anyone said anything about Devon's weird behavior?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Carlos nods his head. "Yeah! But we shouldn't talk here, there are strangers"said Carlos.

**_DJ coming back on the stage. "Thanks! For watching the performance. The Elite Squads have to get going on"said the DJ._**

_Devon and Elena head off towards Ryan Wolfe who was waiting for them at the entrance._

_"Uncle Ryan! Big Time Rush is here"murmured Devon towards Ryan Wolfe who was standing with Walter of course who came for extra protection for Elena and Devon at the moment._

_Ryan nods his head._

_Walter saids something. "We already met the bouncing one who is over there"said Walter pointing to where Carlos was bouncing all over his friends._

_"Devon! You ready to see them?"asked Elena who was worried._

_Katie comes over to the group. "Devon! How are you feeling?"asked Katie worried._

_Devon shugs her shoulders. "Katie! Please let Big Time Rush know they should head back to California, they shouldn't be here"said Devon about to walk way from katie._

_"Why shouldn't we be here?"asked Big Time Rush who had come walking over to katie._

_Devon stares at Big Time Rush, she's starting to get flash backs of her memories. "Excuse! Think I'm going to be sick"wailed Devon racing away from them._

_Elena glares at Big Time Rush. "I'm surprised you don't know what's going on with Devon she still grieving over the death of her birth parents"yelled Elena punching James in the face._

_"Ouch!"said James._

_Elena races afer Devon who was currently sitting in the dressing room area. "Devon! Are you ok?"asked Elena kneeling down in front of Devon's form._

_Devon shaking. "Elena! Can uncle Ryan just drop me off at the graveyard? I want to be alone talking to them"said Devon._

_"Sure! Ryan will give you some time with your deceased parents"said Elena._


	28. Chapter 28

Grieving:Part II

_Devon was currently sitting alone at the grave-site of her deceased parents. _

_Ryan left her at the grave yard, knowing Devon wanted some time alone to be with Jackson and Timothy Speedle._

_Elena was still furious with Big Time Rush for coming to Florida in the first place._

_James really wanted to hold Devon in his arms again._

_Logan, Kendall, Katie, Carlos and Amanda were worried._

_It's been at least over 18 Hours now, Devon hasn't joined them._

_"Guys I'm worried about Devon, she was supposed to meet us for breakfast"said Carlos checking his watch._

_Katie and Amanda glared at each other in the face._

_"I don't remember in meeting Devon for breakfast"said Logan, Kendall and James at once._

_"That's because she was supposed to have breakfast with Amanda, Issac and I"said Carlos._

_Amanda leaves the room they were sitting in._

_"Amanda! Where are you going?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"Out! To find Devon, Think I know where she is at"said Amanda grabbing her keys._

_"Hey! We are coming with you"answered the 4 boys._

_Katie said she would stay and watch Issac who at the moment was currently taking a nap._

_It was like a 3 hour drive to the grave yard area._

_Amanda pulls to the car to a stop. "We have to walk the rest of the way there"said Amanda leaving the car._

_"Let's hope your right that Devon is here"said James who stilled has a sight bruised on this face._

_Devon was sitting down in front of her father graveyard. "Daddy! I'm sorry never gotten to meet you in person. I have a lovely adopted family now, who loves me"cried Devon shaking._

_Amanda sees Devon shaking of course-in her wet clothes, seeing it was raining earlier._

_Devon shaking again-knew shouldn't have stay here in the rain. "I want Daddy! I want Daddy"cried Devon shaking so badly._

_James racing towards his daughter who was shaking so badly. "Devon! I'm here"answered James._

_Devon getting flash-backs again she screams. "No! Make it stop. Please make it stop"answered Devon fighting against who ever was holding in their arms._

_Logan, Kendall and Carlos helping James hold onto Devon in their arms._

_"We need Devon to get out of those wet clothes"said Logan._

_James ended up carrying Devon in his arms._

_"I want Daddy! I want Daddy"wailed Devon._

_6 Hours later, Devon was laying in nice clean clothes currently stared at the wall._

_Amanda coming in with some hot tea for her niece, she was worried in the state that Devon was in at the moment. "Devon! Honey I brought you some tea"said Amanda putting it down on the table._

_Devon stares at the wall in front of her turns towards the stranger in front of her. "Where's Daddy? I want Daddy"wailed Devon shaking again-putting her thumb into her mouth by sucking on it._

_Alexx Woods comes to the home of Amanda Speedle, has treated Amanda like her own daughter. She had reported to the group that Devon was currently having flash-backs of the past and present. Also stated in the form that Devon was currently in-was like maybe 4 years old._

_"How long will our niece be in that form of a child?"asked Kendall who was worried._

_Alexx Woods signs. "I'm not sure how long Devon has been keeping those memories inside of her all these years. It could take days, months or years to have Devon back to normal"said Alexx Woods leaving the house._

_2 Days later, they had arrived back home in California._

_Carlos, Amanda and Issac returning to their new home._

_Logan, Kendall, Katie and James would have to deal with Devon who currently in a state of a 4 year at the moment._

_James gently put Devon down for the night, after changing her into night clothes and pulling a pair of pull-ups onto his daughter's form._

_Logan and Kendall were watching television when James came downstairs._

_They knew that Devon had an issue with wetting the bed, but that had stop when she came to live with James and the other 3 for at least 3 months since she's been adopted._

_Devon had fallen asleep in her bedroom for a few hours now._

_It was still early-meaning it was only like 7:00pm at night at the moment._

_James, Kendall and Logan had fallen asleep on the couch only for a few minutes._

_Devon had awaken up-wailing again. "DADDY!"said Devon shaking in her form again._

_James racing up the stairs into Devon's bedroom area. "Sweetie! I'm here"said James rocking Devon in his arms._

_Logan came into James room and felt Devon's forehead. "James! She's running a fever"said Logan heading into the bathroom._

_Kendall went to sleep with Katie-she ended up having a nightmare about something. _

_Logan gently put some liquid down Devon's throat to help with her fever. _

_Fever read at least 99.7 at the moment._

_James tried to put Devon down on the bed._

_"No! I don't want to go to bed"said Devon._

_Logan and James glared at each other in the face, knew this would be a long night._

_Few Hours later, James and Logan ended up sleeping with Devon because she was shaking so much during the night._

_It was like midnight when it happen, Devon ended up smacking James and Logan in the face twice already._

_Logan gently gotten out of bed to get more medicane for Devon._

_James ended up getting smack again, had awaken up due to Devon whimpering in her sleep. "Princess! It's ok"whispered James._

_Logan coming back with some mortin for Devon to take._

_Devon slowly opens her eyes and screams. Notices she is wearing a pair of pull-ups. Bolts off the bed in a flash-seeing they were in James bedroom._

_"Devon! Wait a minute where are you going? At this time of night"said Logan and Jaames racing after Devon._

_Kendall had awaken up due to the yelling coming from James bedroom area. Came out just in time to see Devon racing down the stairs in a flash._

_James, Kendall and Logan raced downstairs just in time to see Devon was already dress in normal clothes._

_"Devon! Where are you going? It's like 2:00 in the morning"said Kendall._

_Devon was out of breathe when she came walking into the grocery-store which is open 24 hours a day. _

_Kendall, Logan and James came just in time to see Devon paying for something at the register and racing passed them in like 2 seconds later._

_"Devon Hope Ryan Diamond! Please stop"said James, Logan and Kendall racing after Devon who races up the stairs in a flash._

_Katie had awaken up due to the noise, saw Devon dress in her normal clothes. "Devon! What's going on?"asked Katie yawning._

_Devon sightly turns towards Katie in the face. "Please! Make sure none of the boys come into my bedroom, I can't deal with the emotions"said Devon slamming her bedroom doorway and locking it._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

_It's been at least 3 weeks since the incident with Devon's memories resurfacing._

_Issac David Speedle was at daycare, while Amanda was getting her doctor's degree._

_Carlos, Kendall, James-who was worried about Devon at the moment and Logan were with Gustavo rehersing for their upcoming tour again._

_There were days where Devon was normal and back being her 4 year self._

_The day that Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James came home early from pratice._

_"Devon! We are home"answered Kendall._

_"We are thinking of going swimming in the pool"yelled Carlos who was bouncing._

_Logan had went upstairs to see if Devon was upstairs, came hurrying down the stairs. "We have a problem guys! Devon isn't in any of our bedrooms"said Logan._

_James frozed when Logan said that._

_Kendall and Carlos frozed too._

_"She has to be somewhere in the house"said Kendall pointing it out._

_"We better look for her"said Carlos._

_Few minutes later no sign of Devon anywhere upstairs._

_James sits down on the couch, he couldn't believe Devon isn't anywhere in the house. "Guys! We left Devon with Christian and katie this morning"said James._

_Carlos comes outside for a moment, and see katie, Christian and Devon playing tennis. "James, Kendall and Logan! Found the missing people"shouted Carlos who came bouncing back into the house._

_Just as Logan, Kendall, james and Carlos came back outside, they heard a splash being heard._

_"Devon! Are you ok?"asked Christian who was wondering._

_Devon shugs her shoulders, since she was wearing a old pair of shirt and pants._

_Carlos bounces right into the pool._

_James, Logan and Kendall coming towards them of course._

_The 3 of them sitting down near Devon who was sitting on the steps for the pool area._

_"Devon! How are you feeling today?"Asked Logan who was still worried._

_Devon turns and sees her uncles sitting down, well minus one of them being in the pool. "James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos! Your home early did something happen at work?"asked Devon who slowly stands up and takes her shirt off._

_Kendall, Logan and James reached for Devon._

_"Devon!"James, Kendall and Logan_

_Devon turns towards them taking off her clothes she was wearing. "I'm wearing my bathing suit underneath my clothes"said Devon shaking her head._

_Few minutes later Big Time Rush members were all in the pool area._

_Devon was sitting on the steps of the pool-watching her family members having a fun time._

_Carlos had Katie on his shoulders, while Kendall had James or Logan on his shoulders playing the chicken dance._

_Devon get's out of the pool, she didn't want to ruin everyone's else relaxing day at the moment, raced into the house in a flash._

_Christian had followed Devon into the house. "Devon! Are you ok?"asked Christian who was wondering and worried at the same time._

_Devon whose head was sticking out of the fridge. _

_Logan noticed Christian had followed Devon into the house. "Guys, Need to get something to drink"said Logan getting out of the pool._

_Logan coming into the kitchen just in time to see Devon making lunch._

_Devon looking up and saw Logan coming into the kitchen area. "It's passed lunch time, just thought you guys might get hungry"said Devon._

_Devon was right about it being passed lunch time, because Carlos came hurrying and attacking the food on the table._

_"Carlos, Slow down the food will still be here"said Kendall laughing at the moment._

_James, Logan and Katie sitting down at the table. _

_Christian sees Devon heading up the stairs, he follows her of course. "Devon, are you ok?"asked Christian._

_Devon sitting down on her bed."Just tired that's all, going to get some sleep"said Devon changing into her nightgown._

_Christian nods his head. "Do you want me to bring you anything?"asked Christian who was worried at the moment._

_Devon shakes her head no._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

_Devon wasn't doing that well at the moment, she was sleeping in her bedroom at the moment._

_Had a dream of her mother yelling at her before killing with drugs._

_Mary yelling at her daughter. "Your the reason why my husband is dead, shouldn't had you to begin with"yelled Mary angrily._

_Devon confused. "mommy! where's daddy?"asked Devon._

_Mary turns towards Devon in the face. "Don't call me mommy, Daddy isn't coming back ever again"yelled Mary smacking her daughter on the face and heading out of the family room area._

_Devon crying at the moment, tears coming down her face. "Daddy! NO, Can't leave me"said Devon murmuring it of course._

_2 Seconds later Devon sits up tears coming down her face._

_Logan, Kendall, Katie, and James were watching a movie at the moment downstairs. Carlos and Christian had went home early to see Amanda and Issac of course._

_Christian wanting to call Elena up at the moment, could tell something was wrong with Devon at the moment._

_Logan, Kendall, Katie and James frozed when they heard it upstairs._

_Devon screaming of course. "NO, Daddy not dead"wailed Devon shaking in her bed._

_Could hear footsteps racing into the bedroom._

_"Sweetie, we are here"said James trying to get to Devon._

_"No, mommy said you weren't coming back you died in the line of duty"murmured Devon out loud._

_Katie saids something to her brothers. "Her memories are coming back again"said Katie._

_James rocking Devon in his arms now._

_Devon crying into James shoulders._

_Logan, Kendall and Katie saw the look on James eyes._

_"I want Aunt Amanda"wailed Devon._

_Kendall raced out of the bedroom and next door to get Amanda from the house._

_15 Minutes later, Amanda came racing into the bedroom area. She had the guys leave the room so could talk to Devon alone. "Guys! Let me talk to her alone a bit"said Amanda pointing to the doorway._

_James didn't want to leave his daughter, he was dragged out of the bedroom by his friends._

_Amanda holding onto Devon in her arms, she knows what is going on at the moment. Asked the question that would hurt others. "Devon, Do you want to go back to Florida and live there?"asked Amanda._

_Devon nods her head. "I don't want any of these memories to haunt me anymore"said Devon who was still shaking._

_Amanda get's up from the bed. "I will go make arrangments for you honey. Just have to make some calls first"said Amanda leaving the room and heading downstairs._

_James, Katie, Logan, Carlos and Kendall were watching television._

_Amanda was on the phone calling Horatio Caine-letting him know that she was coming back to Florida with Devon._

_Carlos sees his fiance on the cell-phone. "Amanda, Who are you talking too?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Amanda hangs up the phone. "Guys, I hate to do this to you on short notice. But, I'm needed back in Florida, and taking Devon with me"said Amanda leaving the house to go pack her stuff for the trip._

_Carlos jumped up and raced after Amanda in a flash of lightening._

_James wasn't quite happy. "There's no way she's taking my daughter to Florida"yelled James._

_"Actually, Amanda does have the right to get custody of Devon since they are blood related"said Katie._

_Carlos and Amanda decided together to move to Florida to help Devon conditions._

_"Carlos, Are you sure this is what you want to do?"asked Amanda packing clothes up in her suitcases._

_Carlos nods his head. "Yes, Anything to help Devon out"said Carlos._

_"Do know have to tell your friends and fellow bandmates"said Amanda pointing it out to her fiance._


	31. Chapter 31

2 Years Later:

**_It's been at least 2 years since when Carlos Garcia, Amanda Speedle(their adopted son) and Devon Diamond moved to Florida for the time being._**

**_Devon has been seeing a special doctor who is friends of Elena Wolfe. She is 14 years old right now, Where Issac David Speedle is 2 years old right now._**

**_Amanda knew Carlos couldn't wait to see his friends again, seeing he left to help with the situation with Devon._**

**_"Amanda, Do you think they are still angry with me?"asked Carlos who was wondering if James was angry for-Amanda taking Devon to Florida for the past 2 years now._**

**_"Carlos, I'm sure James might be a little upset with us"said Amanda kissing her fiance on the forehead._**

**_Elena Wolfe was allowed to be with Devon at the wedding of Amanda and Carlos in California._**

****_James, Kendall, Gustavo, Kelly, Katie and Logan were getting ready for seeing Carlos finally getting married in like 2 weeks from now._

_James was worried about Devon his daughter-who he hasn't seen for the past 2 years now._

_"James, Devon has been doing ok"said Kendall who went down to visit like 2 months ago._

_James glares at Kendall in the face. "Carlos! Could have stop Amanda from taking my daughter to Florida"yelled James angrily._

_"Seriously! James what happen in the past stays in the past"shouted Camille Roberts James smacking James in the face._

_3 seconds later they heard racing coming into the kitchen area._

_"Hey, We are here"shouted Carlos racing into the kitchen._

_Issac bouncing into Kendall's lap. "Uncle Kenny"said Issac._

_"Where's Devon?"asked Kelly who was wondering._

_Amanda comes into the kitchen. _

_"Amanda, Where's my daughter?"asked James who was wondering if his daughter didn't come for the wedding._

_Devon comes into the kitchen with Elena wolfe. Getting looks from those who were in the kitchen area._

_Gustavo said something. "Why, Did you come back here? After all the pain you had cause"siad Gustavo._

_Devon and Elena frozed in the middle of the doorway to the kitchen area._

_Amanda and Carlos glared at Gustavo in the face._

_Gustavo sees the glaring he's getting. "Don't give me that glare, you left Big Time Rush to be with your fiance in Florida"shouted Gustavo._

_Devon saids something to Gustavo actually. "Actually! There isn't Big Time Rush anymore"answered Devon who knows that Gustavo didn't tell her father-james, logan and kendall for the past 2 months since kendall came to visit them in Orlando._

_Logan and James stand up and glared at Gustavo in the face._

_Kendall already knew what Devon was planning actually. _

_"Gustavo, What is Devon talking about?"asked Logan._

_Gustavo groans and races out of house in a flash of lightening._

_"Mr. Rocque forgotten to mention that his company is broke, unless he wants to keep the company going will have to sell his 4 mansions"answered Elena Wolfe looking at Logan, Kendall and James in the face._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32-Getting Ready For The Wedding

_Amanda, Camille, Jo, Elena and Devon were at the mall getting ready for the upcoming wedding._

_Devon she just would say she was ok, but deep down wasn't._

_"Devon, Are you ok?"asked Jo who just came home for the wedding._

_Devon nods her head. "I'm fine"said Devon walking away from the rest of the group._

_Jo heads towards Camille. "Camille, Is something wrong with Devon? Because she is acting weird"said Jo telling her friend this._

_Camille in her dark purple dress. "Jo, Devon just came home for the wedding she's been living in Florida for the past 2 years now"said Camille trying on the dress._

_Since Amanda decided at the last minute to let the girls chose their dresses for the wedding._

_James,Carlos,Kendall,Logan and Issac were at another part of the mall. They would meet with the girls for lunch._

_"Daddy, Can I wear this to the wedding?"asked Issac David Speedle (whose been calling Carlos daddy). He was trying on a pair of pants and blue shirt that uncle james had picked out for him._

_Carlos sightly turns and faces his adopted son. "Anything for you, Issac"said Carlos hugging his son around the shoulders._

_Issac bouncing over to his uncles._

_James, Logan and Kendall smiling at their newly adopted nephew._

_"James, I'm sorry for what I did when moving to Florida with Amanda and Devon"said Carlos turning towards his friends who had already finished trying on their clothes._

_James nods his head, couldn't stay mad at his friend. "Carlos, What happen in the past stays in the past"said James hugging Carlos around the shoulders._

_"Uncle Kendall, I'm hungry"shouted Issac bouncing over to Kendall of course._

_"Carlos are you done yet?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_15 minutes later they met the girls at the store, only problem Devon wasn't with them._

_"Wait a minute we are missing someone"said Logan pointing it out._

_James turns and notices that his daughter wasn't with the rest of the girls. "Wait, A minute where's my daughter?"demanded James who was getting worried._

_Jo said something to the guys. "Devon was acting strangely, I did ask her if something was bothering her, she wouldn't tell me"said Jo._

_"We better split and search for her"said Camille worried about her niece at the moment._

_Amanda and Elena glared at each other in the face, they knew that Devon wasn't feeling well._

_It didn't take that long to fine Devon at the food court area._

_Elena was the one who found Devon coming out of the bathroom area._

_"Devon, Thank god are you ok?"asked Elena racing towards her best friend in the face._

_Devon turns sightly and sees Elena in the face. "I want to go home,don't want to be here"answered Devon-meaning wanting to go to Florida._

_Elena sitting down near Devon. "Devon are you sure that's what you want? Carlos and Amanda wedding is in 1 week from now"said Elena knowing what was going on through Devon mind at the moment._

_Devon shakes her head. "I can't stay here, the memories are coming back"said Devon crying._

_Elena calls someone on the cell-phone."Devon and I are in the food court. You might want to come alone if possible"said Elena who ever she was talking too at the moment._

_Amanda had gotten the call when she was with the others guys. Jo and Camille had to leave early for work._

_"Elena found Devon"said Amanda hanging up the phone._

_"Where did Elena find Devon?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"Food court, coming from the bathroom Devon hasn't been feeling that well lately"said Amanda walking towards the area of the food court._

_Logan, James, Carlos, Issac, Kendall and Amanda found Elena and Devon sitting at a table far off away a group of people._

_"Devon are you ok?"asked Carlos who was worried._

_Devon shugs her shoulders. "I want to go home"said Devon._

_"Ok, We can go home"said Amanda knowing that something was bothering her niece._

_Devon stands up quickly. "NO! I want to go back to Florida not stay here in California"shouted Devon walking out of the food court area._

_Elena races after Devon in a flash._

_Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos stood there at the moment._

_Amanda gives Issac to Carlos. "See you guys at home"said Amanda walking after the two girls in a flash._

_"Carlos, Is there any reason why Devon would want to go home to Florida?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Carlos sighs he's not sure by telling his friends. "Devon has been seeing a therapist down in Miami a friend of Elena Wolfe at the headquarters. But! It comes and goes her mind going back into the state of a child, who lost her parents and uncle who was killed in the line of duty"said Carlos._

_James, Logan and Kendall frozed._


	33. Chapter 33

Wedding:

It was the day that Amanda Speedle and Carlos Garcia were finally getting married.

Carlos Garcia couldn't decided who would be best man at his wedding. So! He had decided at the last minute to have Issac-his soon to be adopted son to be best man.

Issac was walking down the aisle with Katie knight who was wearing a green dress.

Amanda Speedle had Horatio Caine walked her down the aisle seeing her parents aren't in the picture since the death of her two brothers.

Ryan Wolfe was among the guests that were invited to the wedding and reception. Only because his daughter Elena Wolfe was good friends with Devon Diamond.

kendall and jo walking down the aisle together even through they aren't dating anymore.

Elena walking down the aisle with Luke Taylor.

Casey with Julian Robert James.

Camille with her husband Gary James.

James with Kristy walking down the aisle.

Amanda comes walking down.

Logan knew at once something was up with Devon when she doesn't show up-walking down the aisle with him.

He doesn't want to ruin it for his friend Carlos wedding day.

"James, Devon didn't come to the wedding something is wrong"whispered Logan into James ear.

James turns towards Logan in the face. "What do you mean Devon didn't show up?"whispered James sitting down on the chairs.

"Devon didn't look very good this morning"said Elena whispering it to them of course.

At the mention of Devon name being said she showed up a bit late.

Logan, James, Elena, Amanda, Kendall and Carlos noticed that something was different with Devon.

Priest saids something to Amanda Speedle and Carlos Garcia. "Who gives this young girl away to mr. carlos garcia?"asked the priest.

Horatio Caine speaks up. "I give my adopted daughter to Mr. Carlos Garcia"said Horatio smiling at the young couple.

**3 Hours later-the wedding was over with.**

"Congradulations! To Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Garcia"said the priest smiling at the young couple kissing each other now.

Issac races towards his new family members. "Daddy! I'm hungry"said Issac racing towards Carlos and Amanda who were talking to some of their friends.

Carlos picks up his adopted son in his arms. "Ok, We shall leave soon"said Carlos kissing Issac on the forehead.

Amanda whispers something to Carlos her husband. "Be right back going to check on Devon"said Amanda kissing Carlos on the cheek.

Devon had excuse herself and walked outside of the church.

"Devon! Are you ok?"asked Amanda sitting down in front of Devon's shaking form.

Devon glares up at her aunt Amanda in the face. "What's going to happen next?"asked Devon who was wondering.

Amanda was about to say something when Issac comes racing towards her of course. "Mommy! Daddy said we can go get food now"said Issac.

Amanda nods her head at Issac adopted son-whose real parents are dead.


	34. Chapter 34

Sick:

At the wedding reception at rocque recording studios, had taken Logan, Kendall, james and Kelly to talk Gustavo Rocque to have the guests-which was small group.

Ryan Wolfe, Horatio Caine, Christian and Alison Woods were among the guests at the reception.

Issac David Speedle Garcia was with Carlos looking at the different types of food on the two different tables.

Devon hasn't touch any of the food at either two tables, she wasn't feeling that well at the moment, just couldn't ruin it for everyone else.

Logan and Kendall noticed that something was wrong with their niece, the way she was pale looking.

James was talking to Carlos, Issac and Amanda at the moment.

Elena was with her friends-meaning the elite squad members in another part of the builing area.

Devon slowly get's up from the table she was sitting at.

Kendall and Logan bring some food over to the table that Devon was currently sitting in.

"Devon, We brought you some food"answered Kendall.

Devon nods her head, but didn't touch the food they brought to the table.

"Logan! Keep Devon here, I'm getting James over here right now something is wrong with Devon"whispered Kendall hurrying away towards Amanda, Issac, Carlos, Kelly and James talking at the moment.

**15 minutes later, James, Carlos and Kendall came back just in time for Logan to get out of his chair in a flash.**

**When Devon suddenly raced out of the chair she was currently sitting in.**

"Logan! I thought told you to keep Devon here at the table"said Kendall frowning at Logan in the face.

Logan turns towards Kendall, Carlos and James in the face. "Sorry! Devon said she wasn't feeling good this morning, just didn't want to ruin it for Carlos and Amanda on their wedding day"said Logan.

At the mention that Devon wasn't feeling good this morning, James races out of the banquet ball room area.

Elena was just coming out of the private room area, when Devon had raced into the bathroom area. "Devon! What's wrong?"asked Elena who was worried.

James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan saw Elena going into the girl's bathroom area.

"Assuming that Devon is in the bathroom, if Elena just went in there"said kendall pointing to where they saw Elena going into the girl's bathroom area.

Elena could hear Devon throwing up. "Devon! Are you ok?"asked Elena.

Devon was shaking when she felt something wrong on the side of her stomache. Did the only think she could think of at the time, by screaming.

Elena races towards Devon in a flash. "Devon, Tell me what's wrong?"asked Elena.

Devon collapseds. "I think something is wrong with me"screamed Devon who was shaking very badly.

Elena pulls her cell-phone and texts Ryan or Amanda to get into the bathroom like in 2 seconds.

**Ryan Wolfe and Amanda Garcia both raced of the ball room and raced towards the girl's bathroom area.**

**James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos noticed that Amanda and Ryan had raced into the girl's bathroom area.**

"Wait, A minute you can't just waltz into a girl's bathroom"said Gustavo who comes walking towards them-wondering where the boys went off too.

In the bathrooom area, Elena explains to Ryan (her father) and Amanda that something is wrong with Devon who was starting to scream.

Amanda races towards her niece. "Devon, What's wrong?"asked Amanda.

"My stomache"screamed Devon.

Amanda turns towards Ryan Wolfe in the face. "Ryan! I need to take my niece to the hospital, call them to let them know that something is wrong with my niece"shouted Amanda.

Ryan exits the bathroom and calls the hospital.

Elena comes out of the bathroom, where she is bombed with questions.

"Elena, Is Devon in the bathroom?"asked James.

"Is there a reason why my wife is with Devon?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

Elena was about to say something to the boys.

Amanda comes out-helping Devon who was weak.

Ryan hangs up the phone. "Amanda, Call the hospital to let them know we are on our way with Devon"said Ryan hanging up the phone.

Logan and James snapped when they heard that Ryan had called the hospital.

"What do you mean called the hospital?"asked Logan who was wondering.

"What's wrong with my daughter?"Asked James.

Amanda snaps at Big Time Rush at the moment. "THE MOMENT WE ARE STANDING HERE ASKING QUESTIONS ABOUT MY NIECE! SHE MIGHT NOT SURVIVE"Answered Amanda angrily.


	35. Chapter 35

Something Goes Wrong:Part I

_Amanda Garcia glares at Big Time Rush in the face. "THE MORE WE STAND HERE, MY NIECE MIGHT NOT SURVIVE"Yelled Amanda racing out of the rocque recording studio in a flash._

**_It's been at least over 6 hours since Devon Diamond was brought to the hospital._**

_James, Kendall, Kelly, Gustavo, Logan and Carlos frozed when Amanda had yelled at them, that Devon might not make it at the recording studio._

_"We knew something was wrong"said Jo who was pacing the hallways of the waiting area._

_James glares at Jo Taylor in the face. _

_Jo Taylor glares back at James Diamond in the face. "Devon! Said she was fine"said Jo throwing her hands up in the air._

**_What the group didn't know that Devon Diamond was rushed into surgery._**

_Elena Wolfe comes walking towards the group who were either sitting or pacing the waiting area of course._

_Luke and julian were among the group._

_"Elena! What's wrong with Devon?"asked Julian who was worried._

_Elena had tears coming down her face._

_"Elena, What's wrong?"asked Camille who was wondering._

_"Where's Amanda?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Elena couldn't say anything to the group in the waiting area._

_Carlos had gotten information when he was there before his friends. He was told by the doctors that Devon had gotten to the hospital in time-because her apprendrix had burst._

_Amanda, Ryan and Carlos were standing by the nurse-the news weren't too good at the moment._

_Nurse Gregory looks at Doctor Garcia in the face, Detective Wolfe and Carlos Garcia in the face. "You should tell James Diamond about the news about his daughter, he whould she's in surgery right now"said Gregory going back into the surgery room area._

_"Where's Carlos?"asked Gustavo who was wondering._

_At the mention of Carlos Garcia being said he came walking towards his friends._

_"Carlos! Please tell us what's wrong with Devon?"demanded James angrily._

_Carlos shakes his head at the group in the waiting area. "Doctors! Said that Devon had gotten in time to the hospital for surgery"said Carlos._

_James, Kendall, Jo, Camille and Logan frozed at the mention of surgery being done on Devon._

_"Carlos! What kind of surgery?"asked James shocked._

_"Apprendrix burst"said Ryan coming to calm down his daughter who was crying into his shoulders._

_"Why! Didn't Devon say she wasn't feeling good this morning?"asked Kendall._

_"She didn't want to ruin it on the day of our wedding day"said Amanda walking towards them._

_"Amanda! Is Devon going to be ok?"asked Luke who was wondering._

**_Code Blue! Code Blue in room 213-speakers annoucing it through the hospital._**

**_Amanda Garcia raced passed towards the elevators in a flash._**

_"Amanda! What's going on?"asked Carlos racing after his wife in a flash._

_Amanda whispers something to Carlos ear and raced up the stairs._

_Carlos comes back towards his group of friends who were now standing there. "Amanda! Said that they brought Devon to room 213, but something must had happen"said Carlos saying it._

_James, Logan and Kendall racing up the stairs in a flash._

**_By the time they came towards room 213-they weren't allowed in the room at the moment._**

**_It wasn't looking good for Devon Diamond at the moment._**

_James wasn't allowed to see his daughter, he was furious about it. "You don't understand my daughter is in that room"yelled James._

_Doctor Gary James comes out of the room 213 and turns towards the group. "We gotten Devon stable from her surgery. Sorry! James she's won't be able to see you"said Gary James._

_Camille looks at her husband in the face. "Gary! Is there a reason why Devon can't see James?"asked Camille who was wondering._

_Gary James not sure what to say to James Diamond who wants answers._

_Amanda comes out the room 213 she was shaking in Carlos arms. "Devon! She slipped into a coma, we should have gotten to the hospital sooner"cried Amanda into Carlos shoulders._

_James collapsed on the floor of the hallway-outside of room 213. "NO! DEVON IS ALL I HAVE, CAN'T LOSE HER"Yelled James crying._

_Kendall and Logan picking James off the floor and headed away from Devon's private room area._

_"NO! Let me go have to go see her"yelled James._


	36. Chapter 36

Coma:Part I

_**It's been at least 3 months since Devon Diamond has been in a coma-since the apprendrix surgery that has taken place.**_

_**Everyone has been visiting her in the hospital-hoping there was a miracle.**_

_**James wasn't doing so well at the moment, he had refused to leave his daughter side at the hospital.**_

_"James! You really should get some sleep at home"said Kendall who comes walking into his niece's private hospital room area._

_James glares at Kendall in the face. "I'm not leaving without my daughter"said James arms folded across his chest._

_"James, You aren't going to do much good if you get sick like Devon now"said Amanda who comes into the hospital room._

_James finally gets the nerve to yell at someone. "You knew that my daughter was sick, and didn't do anything about it"yelled James angrily._

_Amanda ignores James at sits down looking at her niece-took up to machines. "Devon! Please wake up, especially for James sake"said Amanda._

_Kendall holds onto James arms. "James Diamond! Snap out of your attitude right now. We all knew that Devon wasn't feeling good, she didn't want you to worry you"said Kendall telling James this._

_Carlos comes into the room, Issac was with Christian and Katie at home at the moment. "James Diamond! Have no right to yell at my wife like that. You aren't the only one who misses Devon right now"answered Carlos angrily-pointing his middle finger at James in the face._

_Doctor Gary James has taken the case of Devon Diamond issues at the moment. he came into the hospital room and saw James, kendall, Carlos and Amanda in the room. "Mr. Diamond! Really should go home and get some sleep"said Gary glaring at james in the face._

_James was about to say something to Gary at the moment._

_Kendall says something to James. "Don't make us have to do house arrest on you"said Kendall pointing his finger at james face._

_Shortly James, Carlos and Kendall left the hospital._

_Amanda sitting by Devon reading a book._

_Gary james sat down on the chair. checking Devon vitals signs. "Mrs. Garcia! There is a 50/50 chance that Devon won't or will wake up from the coma. But! Sometimes it could take several years to wake up from a coma"said Gary._

_Amanda nods her head. "Doctor James! I know about people waking up from coma's in less than 10 years. But! If something should happen to Devon, I want to be there"said Amanda glaring at Gary James in the face._


	37. Chapter 37

Coma:Part II

**It's now has been over at least 8 months now-that Devon Diamond is still in a coma at the hospital in California.**

_Doctor Gary James knew that Devon probably weren't wake up from the come. He is now talking to James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Amanda and Ryan Wolfe in his office at the hospital right now._

_"Wait! A minute are you saying you want to take the life support off of Devon?"demanded Logan._

_Gary James nods his head. _

_"The life support is the only thing that is keeping my daughter alive right now. Now! Your telling me that Devon can't have the life support anymore?"demanded James angrily._

_Gary James nods his head again. "It's already been at least 8 1/2 months now that Devon has been in a coma. We aren't even sure with the life support it's doing any good on her"said Gary saying it._

**_Only reason why Elena Wolfe wasn't with her dad at the moment, knew there was a chance that Devon wasn't coming back from the coma._**

**_Was visiting Devon in the private hospital room-when it had taken place._**

_"Devon! Please come back, I don't think I can go any longer without you"answered Elena taking Devon's hand into hers._

**_Devon was seeing a strange light in her coma._**

**_Tim and Jackson Speedle were standing in front of her._**

_"Devon! Honey it's not your time yet"said Tim kneeling down in front of his niece-he had taken care of-until gotten shot in the line of duty._

_Devon crying. "Daddy! Why did you have to die?"asked Devon shaking._

_Jackson Speedle kneels down in front of his daughter he never gotten to see. "Devon! James needs you right now, We will be watching over you"said Jackson kissing Devon on the forehead._

_"Devon! When you wake up, won't have any memories in what happen"said Tim._

**_Elena thought she felt Devon hand moving in her hand._**

_Elena glares at Devon in the face-hoping she will wake up from the coma._

_It had taken a couple minutes for Devon to wake up from the coma._

_Elena sees Devon eyes opening and staring at her. Texts Amanda and Ryan to come quickly to the room._

**_Ryan picks up his cell-phone and sees the text message from his daughter. He whispers something into Amanda's ear in private._**

_"Amanda! Elena text me that Devon is awake"whispered Ryan walking out of the office._

_Amanda slowly smiles and walks out of the office._

_"Mrs. Garcia! Where are you going?"asked Dr. Gary James who was wondering._

_Amanda slowly smiles at the group in the office. "I'm going to check on my niece, Is that a crime?"demanded Amanda leaving the office area._

_Carlos knew at once that his wife-Amanda was leaving the office-because something happen to their niece. "Guys, Be right back"said Carlos racing after Amanda of course._

**_Elena was standing up now near Devon's diamond form on the hospital bed area._**

**_Ryan was happy in seeing Devon awake._**

**_Amanda and Carlos came racing into the private hospital room area._**

_"Devon! Your awake"answered Carlos racing towards his niece and hugging around the shoulders._

_Devon just stares at the strangers in the hospital room area. _

_Carlos is happy to see his niece awake from the coma. He texts Kendall, Logan and James to get into the room._

**_15 seconds later, James, Kendall and Logan came racing into the room._**

_"Carlos, What's so important you had to text us?"asked James who was wondering._

_"Devon just awaken up from the coma"said Amanda smiling at her niece._

_At the mention of Devon being awake in the private room area._

_James, Kendall and Logan raced towards Devon was sitting up in the bed._

_Devon pushs the alarm botton on her side of the bed._

_Doctor Gary James and Doctor Gregory Williams came racing into the room. They were surprised to see Devon Diamond awake at the moment from her coma._

_"Ms. Diamond! What's wrong?"asked Gregory Williams who was worried._

_Devon points her hand at the people in the room. "Make them leave my room"said Devon waving her hand at Big time Rush._

_"Devon! The people here are your family members in the room"said Gary James._

_Devon shakes her head. "NO! I don't have any family members, they are dead"shouted Devon angrily standing up on her bed now._

_Amanda, Ryan, Elena and Logan knew at once what was going on at the moment._

_James, Carlos and kendall were confused in what was going on._

_"Devon!"said Amanda gently grabbing her niece-before she falls off the bed._

_"Daddy and uncle tim aren't coming back"cried Devon into Amanda's shoulders._

_Elena saids something. "Coma is the reason why Devon doesn't remember any of us at the moment"said Elena pointing it out._


	38. Chapter 38

Awards:

_**It's been at least over 3 weeks since Devon Diamond came home from the hospital-since being in a coma.**_

_**James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan it was the hardest thing for them, seeing Devon not knowing them at the moment-since coming from the coma.**_

_**Right now the 4 of them were at the studio praticing for the upcoming charity event.**_

_**Devon Diamond was at her private studio-also getting ready for the dance kick-off-event.**_

_**Elena Wolfe, Amy Hale, Hayden Hale and Dylan Russell-they came up for the event of course.**_

_Devon was watching some television at her home._

_Amanda was working on her doctor's degree._

_Issac was at daycare at the moment._

_Katie Knight knew about Devon hidden secret area._

**_James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall came home early to relax-knowing the dance-charity event-was like tomorrow and getting awards._**

_"Devon, We are home"said Carlos walking into the house._

_Devon watching something on the television and didn't hear them walking into the house._

_"Devon, How are you feeling?"asked Logan who was still worried._

_Devon shugs her shoulders and stood up from the couch. "There's food in the kitchen if you guys are hungry from working at the studio"said Devon smiling at them._

_Carlos and James raced towards the kitchen to get some food._

_Logan follows them walking slowly of course._

_"Devon, Have you seen Katie?"asked Kendall wondering why he hasn't seen his sister for the past 2 weeks now._

_Devon peers up from drinking some orange juice. "At the studio with the elite squad, getting ready for the charity event tomorrow"said Devon not telling Kendall everything._

_Kendall knew if the elite squads were doing to do something tomorrow at the same event they were going to. "Devon, Are you going to be at the charity event?"asked Kendall who probably already knew the answer to the question being asked._

_Devon nods her head at Kendall. "Please! Don't say anything to the others yet"said Devon._

_"Kendall, There's plenty of sandwiches in the kitchen"shouted Carlos racing back into the family room area._

_James and Logan following Carlos behind-munching on some food._

_"Devon, Have you eaten anything today?"asked James who was still worried about his adopted daughter._

_Devon points to what was on the table next to the couch. _

_"Guess that answers our question for today"said murmured Kendall._

**_Following Next Day-The Elite Squad Members-plus-Luke Taylor, Julian James, Issac and Francis Shields, Casey and kristy Zevon were among the group-sitting like 2 rows behind Big Time Rush._**

_Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos were performing to one of their new songs at the awards shows._

_They were nominated for at least 3 awards for their music._

_Gustavo and Kelly were among-Big Time Rush-guest list._

**_It was already 4 hours since the awards were given out of course._**

**_Just as Big Time Rush were going to exit their seats._**

**_Someone announces something to those who were still at the charity event._**

_"Hold it everyone, we still have one group who will be dancing next"said the annoucer._

_Gustavo stares at the paper in his hands, he turns towards Big Time Rush who were sitting back down. "Dogs! What's going on? There's nothing about having another group dancing in the papers"said Gustavo._

_Katie smacks Gustavo on the head._

_Logan, Kendall (he already knows), James, Gustavo and Carlos turned and saw Katie waving at them in the face._

_"What's up?"asked Katie smiling at her brothers in the face._

_"Katie, What are you doing here?"asked kelly who was wondering._

_Katie stares at them in the face. "Devon, Didn't tell you?"asked Katie._

_"Devon didn't tell us what?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Amanda Garcia was standing near the dance area. "Let's give it for the Elite Squad Members"shouted Amanda saying it out loud._

_Kendall already knows if the Elite Squads would be at the charity event, then Devon would be here._

_Carlos, Logan, Gustavo, Kelly and James snapped back towards the dancing area._

_Amanda winks at Carlos-letting him know of course._

_Carlos saw his wife-wink at him in the face. He waves back and drinks his water._

_Amanda comes walking towards them-and sits down near the guys._

_"Amanda, Is there something we should know about?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_"Does it have to do with Devon?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Amanda and Katie looked at each other in the face._


	39. Chapter 39

Dance-Kick-Off:Part I

**Amanda and Katie glared at each other in the face.**

Gustavo stands up from where he was sitting at. "Do you mind telling me what's going on here? There's no mention of another group dancing in the papers"shouted Gustavo waving his hands in the air.

Elite Squad Members came showing up on the dance floor smiling at the crowd.

Elena Wolfe, Hayden Hale, Amy Hale, Dylan Russell, Christian Woods and Jason Woods came dancing to the music of Selena Gomez songs.

"Wait if the elite squads are here, where's Devon?"asked Kelly who was wondering.

Kendall shugs his shoulders. "Don't ask me, I have no idea where she is at the moment. Devon did mention she would be at the charity event"said Kendall coming back from the bathroom area.

James, Logan and Carlos looked at each other in the face.

"Let's hope Devon doesn't do anything stupid, she just gotten out of the hospital"murmured Camille who was there with her husband.

"Camille! What are you doing here?"asked Logan who was shocked in seeing his ex-girlfriend there.

"Luke, Julian, Casey, Maggie, Issac, Francis, Kristy and some other kids are going to be dancing"said Gary pointing it out.

Gustavo glares at the paper again-he screams. "Please someone tell me what's going on?"shouted Gustavo angrily.

Amanda, Katie, Carlos and Kendall looked at each other in the face. They were the only ones who were given a paper-that had the extra group.

"Gustavo! Calm down, it's states here there's going to be another dance-kick-off"said Amanda pointing to her paper in hands.

Gustavo grabs Amanda paper out of her hands.

He wasn't too happy at the moment-turns towards Logan, Carlos and James in th face.

"We shall be taking a short break for 10 minutes"said the annoucer saying it out loud.

Elite Squad Members exiting the stage so they could change.

Gustavo turns towards Big Time Rush, plus Amanda and Katie."GIVE ME A REASON WHY SHE ONLY HAS THE DIFFERENT PAPER THAN ME?"Demanded Gustavo angrily-pointing to Amanda Garcia who was just sitting there.

Carlos was about to say something to Gustavo.

Amanda stands up-she already knows what Devon was going to do. "Carlos! Will see you later, have to go back to work bye"said Amanda racing out of the charity event.

Devon was wearing black jeans, red tank top and dark-light-navy blue stripes jacket.

Amanda wishes Devon good-luck with the dance-kick-off.

**20 minute later, Luke Taylor, Julian James, Maggie Johnson, Elena Wolfe, Kristy and Casey Zevon were on the stage.**

_Camille and Gary were smiling at each other-seeing their son on the dancing floor._

_"Everyone! Let's give it up for the silver guardians and the elite squads. This is their 10th annual dance-charity event"said the annoucer._

_"Wait the silver guardians, isn't that the team that Devon now owns?"asked Kelly pointing it out to Big Time Rush._

_Katie nods her head. "Yes, Devon was the one to be in charge in finding another group"said Katie._

_"So, If the silver guardians are here, where's my daughter?"asked James who was worried in not seeing Devon anywhere on the dancing floor._

**_Devon Diamond steps onto the ground by kissng James Diamond on the lips._**

**_Mouths were wide open of course._**

**_Gustavo mouth was wide open of course_**

**_(Selena Gomez)-Love you Like a Love Song-plays_**

(Lady Gaga)-PokerFace-Plays

(Big Time Rush)-Music Sounds Better With You-plays

Cotton eye joe-plays too.

(Hit Me Baby-One More time)-Britney Spears-plays

I don't own any of these songs.


	40. Chapter 40

Dance-Kick-Off-Part II

_Only people who were at the charity event-where Camille, Gary, Gustavo, Katie, Dak, Big Time Rush and some of other famous people._

_"Thanks! Let's give it for the elite squad and the silver guardians for their special charity event"said the annoucer._

**_Elite Squad Members going back to their seats, followed by the silver guardians-sitting behind big time rush of course._**

_"Guys, I see the silver guardians and the elite squad members, but don't see Devon sitting with them"answered Carlos pointing it out to his friends._

_James, Logan and Kendall turned around-that's when they noticed that Devon wasn't among the silver guardians._

_"Guys, Don't even see Katie with them either"answered _

_"Don't see Julian or Luke either with the group"said Logan who points it out towards the others sitting around._

_Gustavo stands up. "Dogs! Now we can leave"said Gustavo about to leave the charity event area._

**_Devon Diamond, Luke Taylor, Julian James and Elena Wolfe showed up on the stage this time._**

_(Devon singing this part)_

_It's like he doesn't know a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like all he wants is to chill out_

_Makes me want to pull my hair out._

_(Julian sings this part)_

_She's way too serious_

_Always in a rush_

_And interrupting_

_(Elena and Luke singing this part)_

_And it's like she/he doesn't even care_

_you and me were're face to face_

_but we don't see eye to eye._

_(Chorus)-Devon and Julian this time singing._

_We are the fire and rain (fire and rain)_

_YOu can drive me insane (you can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We are venus and mars (venus and mars)_

_we are like different stars (different stars)_

_but you are the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change the thing_

_(Luke singing this part)_

_She's always trying to save the day_

_Just wanna let my music play_

_She's all or nothing_

_But my feelings never change_

_I try to read her mind_

_She's tries to pick a fight_

_To get attention_

_(Elena singing this part)_

_Why doesn't he try to read my mind?_

_It's not good to psychoanalyze_

_That's what all my friends say_

_You and me we are face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

**_Devon, Elena, Julian and Luke bow to the people who were sitting in their seats._**

**_Katie knight comes back in front of the stage, holding onto a trophy in her hands._**

_"Before we part tonight after the charity event, the judges have decided to give another trophy to Big Time Rush-for being a good influence towards younger generations"said Katie holding out the 3rd trophy for Big Time Rush._

_Devon saids something. "Would Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell come up to get the trophy"said Devon_

_Logan and Kendall heading towards the stage and take the trophy from Katie who was standing there smiling at them._

_"Thanks"said Kendall hugging his sister around the shoulders._

_Devon had disappeared at the moment-off the stage and hurried to her private dressing room area._

**_Author's Note: Finished story._**

**_There may be a sequel to this story._**


End file.
